


Pulled Over - The Road to Armageddon

by DarkDragen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Dark fiction, F/F, F/M, Forced Incest, Gang Rape, Gay Rape, Incest, M/M, Moresomes, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Nanites, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Original Fiction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robotics, Sci-Fi, Threesome, Transformation, Twincest, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDragen/pseuds/DarkDragen
Summary: A mother and son are travelling from las Vegas to Florida. They are going to see their daughter and sister who just gave birth to an adorable little baby girl of her own. During a pit stop, everything starts to go wrong. Read to find out what happens. Have eight chapters already written, going to post ever the next week or so... would like some feedback on what you think of the story.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Intro

**_Pulled Over - The Road to Armageddon_ **

**_By_ **

**_Dark Dragen._ **

**_Summary:_** After reading Pulled Over by Clowns, on storiesonline, I thought I would give my hand doing such a story. This is my first story outside of fanfiction, and so this is all new to me. I just like Clowns and thought I could try my hand at it. The main thing that I didn’t really like about his story was that it was too short, so I wanted to see if I can add more detail and length to the story.

A mother and son coming from Las Vegas to go to Florida, to see their daughter/sister who gave birth to a baby daughter of her own. But during a pit stop, everything starts to go wrong. Read to find out what happens. Codes will change when needed.

**_Author's Note:_** Before you report me or flame me about me copying Clowns story, he knows. I left a feedback to him, telling him that I wanted to do my own version of his story, and that I would be expanding on his first chapter. He said it was cool, and he would love to read my version. I even sent him the first part of the story, Catherine's side of the story, to see what he thinks of it.

Please know that I'm looking for an editor to help me out with this story, I'm looking for someone who can not only work on spelling and grammar, but also sentence structure, layout, dialogue and help with things that I might have missed or not might have thought of. I’m also looking for someone who can make the sex and rape scenes much better.

More will be added to this list as I think them up, I do this so that I don’t have to go into it in the story unless I have to.

_ The Walker Family: _

_ Catherine Walker: _ House wife, married to Markus Walker, she looks like she was still in her late twenty, with red long hair, a slim body and G-Cup breasts. Her husband runs a family business, so that she didn’t have to work if she didn’t want to. It was doing well enough that she didn’t have to, it was a small farm, where they grew vegetables and raised a few animals like chickens and cows, which they sold the eggs and milk from.

_ William (Liam) Walker:  _ William or Liam as he prefered to be called, was a Freshman who just finished his first year at High School, whilst his father wanted him to go into the same business, he didn’t know what he wanted to do just yet. He was happy to help out, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to be a farmer like his father’s family had done all these years. He was tall for his age, with red hair, he was five foot ten, he had muscles and part of the school football team.

_ Gabriella Walker: _ Liam’s twin sister, was born a few hours after her brother. Like her mom and sister, she had red hair, but it only went to her shoulders. Whilst she wasn’t as big in the breast department, she had C-Cup breasts, she knew that it would be only time before they grew to the huge size, of her mother and sister. Unlike her brother, she knew what she wanted to do in the future; she wanted to become a veterinarian. She loved animals a lot, and she wanted to care for them when she was older.

_ Jessica Walker:  _ A copy of their mother, but with D-Cup breasts, she was slightly shorter than her mother and had long red hair. She moved to Florida with her high school love, and then husband, Robert Allen when he got a job in Florida. But when she was six months pregnant, the bastard left her for his secretary, leaving her alone. But because of the divorce settlement, she got half of his money, which would help her until the child is born and she could find some work.

_ The Jackson Family: _

The Jackson Family had been around the area for a few hundred years, they even created a small town called Jackson Town. They even hold office there;, every male would become mayor and sheriff and run the town and stores as they like. And whilst the town seemed to be a peaceful place to live, there was a dark side of the town, a very few knew about and were scared to talk about for fear that the Jacksons might do something to them. So to live a peaceful life, they decide to take a blind eye to whatever they see the Jacksons doing. Here’s a list of the Jacksons that you should know about for now:

_ Alexander Jackson: _ He was the mayor of the town. He is fifty-five, a tall man, balding with black hair around the side of his head. He took over as mayor a few years back when his grandfather dead, seeing that his father didn’t want to take the job. His job was to ensure the dark side of the town was kept secret, buying off or blackmailing anyone who finds out or gets in the way.

_ Ben Jackson: _ He ran the gas station just out of town; he wasn’t as good looking as his brother though. He was forty-five, black hair and green eyes. He was the lookout guy for the rest of his family. Whilst they couldn’t hurt the townspeople too often, unless they knew they wouldn’t talk. Outsiders were different, and so it was up to Ben to pick them out.

_ Andrew Jackson:  _ He is the town's sheriff, and he is the one who picks up the people that his brother Ben calls him up about. He was fifty years old and, like his brothers, had black hair. He was the tallest of his brothers at six foot five. He was the one that made those who Alexander couldn’t buy off or blackmail disappear, so that they could never reveal what his family were doing.

_ Edward Jackson: _ He was the son of Andrew’s and a sergeant in the sheriff’s department. He was thirty years old, and unlike the others, he had dark red hair which came from his mother, and was two inches off from being the same height as his father. He was learning to take over from his father and help him and his Uncle Alexander protect the secret of the town and his family.

_ Jacob Jackson: _ Jacob or Jake as he preferred to be called, was Ben’s father and much better looking than his father. He was twenty years old and a Deputy in the sheriff's department, and his cousin Edward often kept an eye out for him. Jake was six foot tall, and unlike his father, he had brown hair from his mother, who died at childbirth. He had only recently learnt about the family secret about the town and what they were up to, and whilst he didn’t admit it to his family, he wasn’t sure what to think about it all. Part of him knew it was wrong, and when possible made sure that he lost his father’s targets, saying that he lost them somehow. But it didn’t mean that once he got started he didn’t enjoy the fun; he was only getting used to it all, and he didn’t want to upset the rest of the family by betraying them.

_ Other Characters: _

_ Doctor Martin Reed: _ Goes by the name of Doc to most. He was in his late forties, a black American, who was bald - some say he looked alike for Samuel L. Jackson. He was the veterinarian for Jackson Town, or that was his visible occupation. But before he came to the town, he was a biomedical researcher who worked for the government. What he did could be considered as science fiction; he was part of a team that was meant to create artificial legs, arms and other body parts. He was also working on implants and drugs that, with the artificial body parts, the government was using to try to create super soldiers. 

But the problem was that Reed was way into research and was doing his own experiments on people to test his research. But unlike other times where they would make people disappear, Reed had backups of everything that he had done and wanted to keep a secret. So should he disappear, these files would become public, and everything would be known. So a deal was made; they wouldn’t make him disappear as long as he kept a low profile, kept what he knew to himself, never worked within the same area again, and never worked with their enemies. 

So Doc was forced to move to Jackson Town where he wasn’t allowed to leave, not that it mattered too much. At first yes, but not once he found out about what the Jacksons were up to. But like with the government, he had backup files to prove what they were up to; and should something happen, the files would find their way into the hands of the law. But he also wanted in and was willing to provide them with drugs and such to make things more interesting, but in return they had to get things that he couldn’t because the government was keeping an eye on what he was doing.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should have been first, I didn't realize that some of my files were missing so had to recover them from another site that I posted this story on.

**_Prologue_ **

_Jake’s Gas Station - Catherine:_

Catherine Walker, age forty-five and her son William (Liam, ) age fourteen, was on a road trip to Florida to see her daughter Jessica, age twenty-one, who had just had her own little girl named Rose. They were driving as she had severe Claustrophobia, and preferred driving instead of flying, as she could get out of the minivan every now and then, unlike you could do when you were flying. Not only that, but her son had Vertigo.

Looking at the gas gauge, she saw that she was running low, and she was on a side road. But she was in luck, as she saw a small gas station called, Jake’s Gas Station, which was a station and a small restaurant/store. And behind it seemed to be a small airport, for small airplanes, it could be possible that they had a personal plane to get about and get things from.

Seeing it was near lunchtime, she thought it a good time to stop not only to fill up, but to get something to eat. So pulling into the station, she parked up and learning over to the back seat where her son was sleeping, she shook him softly and said, “Liam, Liam dear, it’s time for you to wake up we have stopped.”

“Mom.” Liam said as he woke up, not happy about it

“Sorry dear, but I thought we would stop for a while to get something to eat and drink.” Catherine explained, “It’ll be a few hours before we stop for the night, so thought it best to do so now. So go to the bathroom, and wait for me in the restaurant, whilst I fill up and get a few things.”

“Ok mom...” Liam said with a sigh, as he got up and out of the minivan.

Whilst Liam was going to the restroom, she filled her minivan up, before entering the Gas Station Shop to get a few things and pay for the gas. As she entered the station, she saw a short ugly man in his forties, black hair and green eyes, he wore a dark blue station outfit, with a white logo with the name Jake’s Gas Station on the left side of the outfit. Underneath it was a name tag, Ben Jackson. He was leering at her like many other men did over the years, because of her looks and huge breasts. It was something she had gotten used to, but it still bothered her from time to time. The problem was that she liked how she looked and liked to show off, as the saying goes if you got it flaunt it. And wore clothes to do so, at the moment, she had tight grey jeans on, and a blue blouse with a few buttons undone to show off some of her breasts.

She knew she had to stop, but she enjoyed it, she liked to tease her son and the other teenagers, as it made her feel young. But the problem was when the ugly men started to leer at her, like this man was. Deciding to ignore the man, she went on with her shopping, getting a few things she would need for the next few hours, only stopping for the bathroom, and to get out of the minivan for a bit because of her Claustrophobia.

She was almost finished shopping, when she saw some of her son’s favourite soda, Apple & Sour Cherry Fanta, which were on the bottom shelf in front of the counter. They were on sale, and so Catherine thought she would get a few for her son. But as she did, Ben groped her, and said, “Damn woman, if you let me fuck those tits of yours and have some fun, I’ll give you the gas and those things for free.”

“You bastard!” Catherine exclaimed to the ugly man as she slapped the man. Then, she took sixty dollars, way more than needed, and stormed out of the store and went to get her son from the bathroom.

“Mom?! What are you doing in here? This is the men’s room.” her son shouted at her when she barged into the bathroom.

Catherine saw that her son tried to cover himself, seeing that his jeans were lowered. Not that she could have missed it, but his hand movement only proved to insure his mom’s eyes went straight to his hard cock. Realizing her son was not covering himself because he was naked, but because had an erection, Catherine assumed the worst and that he had been masturbating. He was a teenager after all.

She turned away quickly, “Jesus, William!” Pausing for a moment to refocus, she continued, looking anywhere but at him, “Put that thing away so we can get out of here.”

**_o0OoO0o_ **

_Jake’s Gas Station - Liam:_

Liam Walker wasn’t a happy teenager, not at all, as his mother had woken him up from a wonderful dream, one where he was fucking his mom and his sister. At the start they were kneeling, giving him a blow job, before Jessica sat on her mother’s face as she ate her pussy, whilst he fucked his mother and played with both of their breasts. But as he was about to cum, his mother woke him from his dream, which is what he was unhappy about.

So once he entered the men’s bathroom, and took a piss, he was standing in front of the urinal and debated if he dared pull one off at the urinal. His mother was filling the minivan up, and was getting a few things from the store for the road, before going to the restaurant to get something to eat, so he thought he would have plenty of time. He already got an erection, thanks to thinking back to the dream, so it wouldn’t take much time. But he didn’t have the time, as at that moment, the door sprang open all of a sudden. It was his mom.

Liam tried to cover himself, so his mother couldn’t see his hard on. But his actions just made it so his mother couldn’t help but not notice, as his hand movement only proved to insure his mom’s eyes went straight to his hard cock. _‘Damn it!’_ thought Liam as his mother realized that he had an erection.

She most suspected what he was planning to do, as she turned away quickly in embarrassment, and said, “Jesus, William!” Pausing for a moment to refocus, she continued, looking anywhere but at him, “Put that thing away so we can get out of here.”

His cock was quickly deflating which helped him get it back into his pants. “But, Mom, I thought you said we were going to grab something to eat, before we...”

“I know what I said William, but not here. We’ll stop at the next place.” his mother explained in earnest, it seemed she really did want to get away from this place for some reason. Seeing this, Liam knew better than to argue with his mother.

Liam continued to follow his mother as they made their way back to the minivan. It was obvious his mom was upset, so worriedly he said, “Mom? What’s going on?”

“Just get in William. I’ll tell you once we get away from this fucking place.”

Whoa. Liam now knew that something really was wrong, as his mom rarely cussed and never the ‘f’ word, add to that, that she only used his full name when she was upset or angry. Something big had set her off. He’d never seen her this upset.

“I can’t believe that just happened. That BASTARD!” Liam’s mother’s hand came down hard on the steering wheel, and began to hit it a few minutes. For a moment, Liam thought she might break it, if she didn’t calm down. But after a few minutes she did, and drove out of the station as fast as she could.

“So, what happened?” Liam asked a few minutes after they left the gas station, wondering what upset his mother so much.

She looked at him, not sure if she even wanted to get into the details. Finally, she decided he should know, at least part of it, as she knew he would be worried if she didn’t say anything. So calmly she said with a sigh, “He groped me.”

Liam just looked at her in shock, it was as if he wasn’t entirely sure if he knew what that meant. But he did, he just shocked, with tits like his mother’s, he was surprised that more guys hadn’t done the same thing before now.

Thinking that her son was confused, Catherine added, “My boob. He grabbed my boob.”

Without thinking, Liam’s eyes immediately locked onto his mom’s ample cleavage. “He did?” He was shocked but a vivid image quickly formed in his mind of his own hand ‘groping’ his mom. He had been dreaming about it for a while now.

“He did, I was bent over, getting you some of your favourite sodas which were on the bottom shelf, and without warning, he reached out and grabbed one.”

“Which one?” Liam asked in shock, it would be a question if he was thinking clearly, he would never ask his mother.

Catherine looked at her son in disbelief, she couldn’t believe that her own son would ask her such a question. “Oh my God, does it really matter?” she snapped at her son.

Catherine looked over at her son. It was as if she had just slapped him across the face. As she thought about it, she realized that her son was only fourteen years old, and after learning such a thing, he would ask that. Taking a few deep breaths, in a much calmer voice, she told him in a way of an apology, “The left one. He grabbed the left one.”

Liam felt his face burn red as he realized he was still staring at his mom’s large boobs. He quickly turned towards the front of the minivan, “So, you going to call the police?”

“I really should. But no, he’s not worth the effort, it’s not like I’ll be ever going to see again. It’s best to forget about him, anyway, someone like that, it’s only a matter of time before someone teaches him a lesson.”

Liam could only nod in agreement at this.

Still upset, Catherine didn’t realize until it was too late, that there was a sheriff’s car following her. Just as she was thanking God that she hadn’t been speeding, the lights came on, “Great, just fucking great.” Catherine said with a sigh, this was all she needed right now.

**_To be Continued!_ **


	3. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One._ **

_ 10th of June 2017: Jake’s Gas Station - Ben Jackson, right after Catherine leaving: _

Ben was rubbing his face from where the bitch slapped him, she did have a good right hand, and while it hurt a lot, it was worth it. Those tits were huge and soft, something he wouldn’t mind fucking himself, not only that, but that firm ass of hers, that was something he would also like a go at. He also knew that the rest of his family would want a go at her too, so he picked up his cell phone and called his brother Andrew. He’ll pick her up and they can all have some fun with the bitch,  _ ‘That’ll teach the bitch, ‘ Ben thought with a smirk, as he waited for his brother to answer, ‘by the time we’re finish with her, she’ll regret not allowing me to play with her for a bit.’ _ __   
  


As he thought of this, he heard on the other end of the cellphone he heard Andrew say,  _ “Hey bro, what’s up?” _

“Hey Andrew, are you busy?” Ben inquired.

_ “No, it’s slow at the moment,” _ Andrew explained, _ “so what’s up?” _

“She just left the store and left in a silver minivan, heading east,” explained Ben, “and she seemed to be with a young teen. I believe he was her son.”

_ “Hmm, interesting,”  _ Andrew said thoughtfully, _ “So what of her son?” _

“She just left the store and left in a silver minivan, heading east,” explained Ben, “and she seemed to be with a young teen. I believe he was her son.”

_ “Hmm, interesting,” _ Andrew said thoughtfully,  _ “So what of her son?” _

“I don’t care, let him watch all I care.” Ben told his brother, “Hell, let him join us in fucking his mother. But I’m planning on fucking that big-titted whore tonight. It’s not like we haven’t done it before.”

_ “True,” _ Andrew admitted, they often have family members fuck each other, _ “so tell me Ben, why do you have to call me about her. Wait, I bet you groped her and told her that she could get her gas and shopping for free if she would fuck you.”  _ Not hearing his brother denying it, he went on to say with a sigh,  _ “Really Ben? How often does that work for you?” _

“Honestly more often than you might realize,” Ben admitted with a smug look, “you don’t realize how many sluts come in the store willing to do anything to get something free. So are you going to get them before they leave the area or not.”

“I’m going, I’m going...” Andrew laughed as Ben heard the sirens going off before his brother hung up on him, and a few minutes later seeing the sheriff’s car passing by at high speed. Ben had to do a few things before he could leave, like getting cover for the store, but once he was finished, he would be meeting up with his family to join in fucking the bitch.

_ “I‘m going, I'm going…” _ Andrew laughed as Ben heard the sirens going off before his brother hung up on him, and a few minutes later seeing the sheriff's car passing by at high speed. Ben had to do a few things before he could leave, like getting cover for the store, but once he was finished, he would be meeting up with his family to join in fucking the bitch.

**_o0OoO0o_ **

_ With Catherine - Present Time: _

Looking through her mirror, Catherine watched as two officers stepped out of the vehicle. Both were tall, but one had black hair whilst the other had brown hair. The one with black hair came towards Catherine’s window as the other came up on Liam’s side, staying back a few feet.

“Can I help you, officer?” asked Catherine as she looked out of the window, as she wondered why she was pulled over. But as she looked up, she saw she was talking to the sheriff and not an officer, so seeing the sheriff’s badge and the name tag underneath it, she corrected herself, “Sorry, I mean Sheriff Jackson.”

“Would you please turn off your vehicle, Ma’am?” the sheriff asked her politely.

“But I didn’t do anything wrong. What’s this about?” a confused Catherine asked the sheriff.

When she didn’t comply, Catherine couldn’t believe what happened next, as the officer quickly reached in and removed the keys, “Stop! You can’t do that.”

The sheriff remained calm, putting the keys in his right front pocket, “Ma’am, we have a complaint from one of our local merchants that you drove off without paying for your gas and possibly took items from inside the store without paying for them.”

That set Catherine off, “What? I did no such thing. That man is a liar and a fucking pervert.” although she wondered for a bit if these two people were related, seeing that the store person was also named Jackson, and this was some kind of setup to pay her back for slapping him.

“Ma’am. I must ask that you not use that kind of language, especially in front of the boy. Now please, calm down.” the young officer on Liam’s side told her.

Catherine took a deep breath, and tried to relax, “Okay. I’m sorry.”

“That’s better.” the sheriff told her before asking, “Now do you have a receipt for your purchase? If you do, we can let you go right now.”

_ ‘Fuck!’  _ Catherine caused herself as she realized that with the rush to get out of the store, she forgot to get a receipt. So with a defeated sigh, she said, “No sheriff, in a rush to get out of the store after the man groped me, I forgot to get one.”

“Then can I have your license and registration please.” the sheriff told her before asking, “And who is the boy?”

“He is my son  William  Walker.” Catherine told him with a sigh, as she handed him her license and the minivan’s registration slip.

“I see.” The sheriff scanned the license and document. “Please stay in the vehicle and wait here, whilst I check this out.”

The two men moved between the car and van. Catherine could only make out bits and pieces. Something about her son, which concerned her. Did they think that she kidnapped him or something?

“Mom, are you going to be arrested?” a worried son asked his mother.

Catherine looked over to her son. She too had concerns but she didn’t want to alarm him any more than he already was, “No. Why would they arrest me? I’ve done nothing wrong. Don’t worry, everything will be fine.”

After a few minutes or so of discussion, and sometime in the car where the sheriff was checking something on the onboard computer, sheriff and his officer returned, the sheriff told them, “Please step out of the vehicle.”

“But, why?”

“While your records seem to be in order, there’s still the business of you not paying for your gas and purchases.” the sheriff said clam before he raised his voice and ordered firmly, “So please Ma’am, just do as you’re told, and both of you get out of the car.”

Catherine and Liam were soon standing in front of their vehicle. When another sheriff car slowly pulled up beside them before stopping, “Hey dad, Jake. What’s you got here?”

“Edward, how many times have I told you, now that you’re a Sergeant, you need to call me Sheriff Jackson and your cousin Deputy Jackson, when we’re in public.” the sheriff told his son, revealing that the three of them were related.

The three family members walked over to the other sheriff's car and the three men talked for several minutes. Catherine felt very uneasy as they would look their way and smile or even laugh. They learnt that the sheriff’s name was Andrew. Finally, the car drove away.

“Can I get you both to come around to the side of your vehicle?” the sheriff asked them as he returned.

Before they knew what was going on, both Catherine and Liam were spread eagled with their hands on the side of their minivan.

Jake quickly had Liam frisked, handcuffed, and sitting on the ground. Liam heard his mom let out a squeal. Andrew had reached around and was mauling his mom’s breasts. He looked over to his nephew, and smirked as he told him, “Damn, these babies are soft. Spongy.”

Andrew looked down at Liam and said to his nephew, “Throw the kid in the back of the car.”

In her current position, Catherine couldn’t move too much, but she tried. This only earned her Andrew’s knee, as it came up hard into Catherine’s crotch, taking her breath away. Catherine let out a gasp of pain.

Catherine looked over as Liam was forced into the back of the squad car. It looked like his handcuffs had been removed. And as Andrew slid the minivan’s door open, and forced her in, the last thing she saw was her son trying but failing to get out of the car.

“Looks like we need to do a bit of field interrogation.” Andrew said as he unfastened his holster and handed it to Jake.

Andrew tore open Catherine’s blouse, exposing her large breasts in a tight white push-up bra. She felt ashamed to be seen like this by some stranger. And pulling a knife from his right boot, he cut her bra in two, exposing her well-shaped breasts.

“Please stop! Please don’t do this!” Catherine begged the sheriff.

But Andrew didn’t listen to her, as he climbed on top of her and started groping her breasts. Catherine wished she could run away. She could feel his large, rough hands on the soft skin of her breasts, groping her, pinching her nipples. She started to sob.

“Please stop! Please don’t do this!” Catherine begged the sheriff again, but to no avail.

“Oh I’m going to enjoy fucking you.” Andrew admitted, as grabbed her nipples and twisted them. It was not as painful as she had feared but it still hurt. “But that’ll be for later, for now I’m going to enjoy your fine booty.”

He put his hands on her breasts again and squeezed them roughly, before he slapped her breasts hard. The pain was sudden and sharp, Catherine couldn’t believe that this was happening, that some stranger was using her like this and there was nothing she could do about it. The bastard slapped her again and again. Her tits bounced painfully, as more slaps followed.

Catherine screamed out in pain as Andrew slapped her harder and harder. He then grabbed her breasts by the nipples and started shaking them. Catherine sobbed as Andrew twisted her nipples until she screamed again. Then he went back to slapping her.

“Please, please stop, sheriff, please stop, it hurts so much, please...” Catherine begged once again to the sheriff.

“It’s supposed to hurt.” Andrew said with a smirk, as he slapped her breasts over and over again.

It never seemed to end. Catherine’s face was wet from her tears. Andrew kept slapping and groping and pinching her breasts for at least ten minutes. By which time Catherine was a wreck. She’d never been hurt so badly before.

To top it all off, Andrew took each nipple into his mouth, sucked on it, then bit her really hard. Catherine screamed in agony. At this point, Andrew got off her for a moment and undid his pants and lowered his underwear, to expose his hard erect cock. With that he climbed on top of her again, and put his cock between her abused breasts. Then he gripped them harshly by the nipples and started titfucking her. Catherine felt so humiliated and hurt that she closed her eyes and looked away. She didn’t want to see a total stranger riding her like this, especially as her son wasn’t too far from them. Sure Liam might not know what was happening to her, but that didn’t matter, just that he was close by was bad enough.

Catherine’s nipples were twin points of pain on her torso. She just wanted it to be over. This time she got lucky. Andrew came on her breasts after only a couple of minutes. It was a lot of cum, it went over her breasts and face, she was lucky she had her eyes closed on it could have gotten into them too.

“That was great,” Andrew said lustfully as he got off her, and got out of the van and said as he left, “I’m going to enjoy fucking you later. Now I’ll let Jake have a go before taking you somewhere private.” And with that he left, and his nephew took his place.

Seeing the bruised breasts, Jake decided he would have fun another way, he would have her suck his cock. It was already hard and so wouldn’t take that long to cum, seeing the fearful look in the woman’s face, he said as he pulled his pants and underwear down to reveal his large hard cock, “Don’t worry I won’t hurt you more than you already are, at least as long as you give me a blow job understood?”

Catherine could only nod in fear at this, as she knew now that there was no way to stop it happening. But she was shocked when the young man in front of her pulled her up by her hair and slapped her, as he sneered, “I said is that understood?”

Understanding what he wanted, Catherine said, “I understand sir.”

“Good...” was all Jake said, happy with this as his hand intertwined with Catherine’s hair as he pulled her forward. His cock touched Catherine’s cheek and she instinctively turned to it. Not wanting to get hurt any more, she kissed it, then licked it, it tasted of foul salt. It brushed Catherine’s nose, smelling of light sweat, growing, if possible bigger each moment.

And without warning, Jake pushed his cock into her mouth and his hands on Catherine’s head, he started to set her pace as she started to bob back and forth on his rock hard cock. Without hands, all Catherine could do was suck. Before she knew it, she closed her eyes and thought that this was her husband and not some bastard raping her. And before she knew it she was bobbing back and forth with the help of Jake, and he pulled his hand away.

Soon Catherine’s reality melted away, until it was just her mouth and the cock that was in it, all the time thinking she was with Markus. Her tongue could feel the thick veins on his prick, the little nub near his cockhead. She tried to stay quiet, but occasionally caught herself in a moan, thinking she was doing Markus. Her hands tried to move, rediscovering that they were cuffed and she was helpless.

Catherine’s wondered how it had been, with everything that had happened to her in the last hour or so, she lost track of time. He unexpectedly pulled his cock out of her mouth, leaving Catherine gasping for a confused moment before placing one of his nuts in her mouth. Catherine grasped as she sucked this new offering, not wanting to get hurt, his pubes tickling her nose as she slurped his balls. Jake never said a word as he put his dick back into her mouth and Catherine was back in her own fantasy world forgetting everything - just her mouth and a dick.

“Are you a good girl, Catherine?” she suddenly heard Jake say to her.

The question caught Catherine off guard. She was clearly not being a good girl right then, half-naked, being raped by a cop by the side of the road. But she knew this game, she played it with her husband many times, she tried to pull her mouth off but his hand gripped her hair and held her in place.

Catherine garbled a yes around his cock.

“Good. And you know what good girls do, right?”

Of course she knew, she did it enough times with Markus,  _ ‘bad girls spit, good girls, swallow,’ _ came to mind. Catherine gave another yes as she sucked.

“Say it.” the Deputy ordered her.

“I’m going to swallow your cum.” Catherine told her rapist as she pushed the cock out of her mouth, as another wave of humiliation washed over her.

“Good girl. But you need to show it to me first.” Jake told her, as she pulled her mouth back onto his cock as she sucked.

“Yes sir.” Catherine said with a full of cock in her mouth.

A few minutes later Catherine felt him harden even more and then her mouth was filled with burst after burst of hot cum. She focused on not choking, and carefully pursed her lips around him as he withdrew, keeping all of the bastard's foul seed in her mouth, she had to breathe through her nose.

Catherine watched as he pulled up his pants and moments later he reached down, grabbed both of Catherine’s tits and pulled her to her feet and he tapped her chin. Catherine dutifully opened her mouth to show him his cum. He nodded with a smile and nudged her mouth closed. Catherine swallowed it down in disgust.

“Damn, you’re good, I can’t wait for later to see how good you are at fucking.” Jake told her with a smirk, as he left the van and pulled his pants up.

**_o0OoO0o_ **

_ Meanwhile with Liam: _

Liam was scared, he had no idea what was going on, they had done nothing but the sheriff and his deputy was treating them as if they had. He was forced into the back of the sheriff’s car, where he saw the sheriff push his mom into the back of their minivan. Liam saw Andrew unfasten his holster and hand it to Jake. Liam could make out movement and a few screams every now and then, but little else. Whatever was happening, Steve was watching through the door.

After what seemed to be forever, Andrew came out of the van. His pants were pulled down halfway to his knees. His cock was out. Liam heard Andrew let out a ‘whoop’ as he shook his cock around. Soon Jake disappeared into the van. Jake wasn’t in there as long and soon he came out, much the same as did his partner, only without the whoop.

Once Jake was out of the van, Andrew pulled him out of the car, and throwing him to Jake he said, “Threw this kid with his mother and quick about it.”

And that’s what Jake did, he double-stepped Liam to the van where he threw him in with his mother. Looking at her, Liam saw that his mother had blacked out and her blouse was torn open. Her breasts were bruised and had large blotches of cum splattered over her boobs and face. That’s when Liam realized what had happened in the van, and they didn’t want her out of the van and him in as quickly as possible, before anyone could drive by and see them. The two assholes had just taken turns in titty fucking his mom, and fucking her face.

Moments later Jake entered the front of the van and drove off as he followed the sheriff’s car to god knows where.

**_To be Continued!_ **


	4. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_ **

_ In the minivan: _

Liam looked down at his mom. She hadn’t so much as looked at him. She just continued to stare at the wall of the van, in total shock at what happened to her, and that her son was seeing her like this. Her mind could do one thing, shut down. Liam asked finally, once he was able to find his voice, “Where are you taking us?”

“Don’t worry about it, kid. Just sit back and relax. Play with those fun bags. Hell, use ‘em if you want.” Jake told the boy, as he kept the eye on the road, but at the same time in the rear mirror, seeing what the boy would do. “It’s not like you won’t be doing so soon enough, hell by the time my family is done with you two, you would have lost your virginity to her.

Liam couldn’t believe what he heard, he knew that his mom always loved showing off her cleavage. The way she dressed, her boobs seemed ready to pop out of her clothes at any given moment. And part of him knew that one day the way she acts, around him and the rest of the world, someone would do something like this - but hoped it wouldn't, seeing it was his mother after all. Liam secretly had often hoped that they would, seeing how she and his sister Jessica would tease him with their body’s and his own twin sister, Gabriella, was starting on the act. They knew how much it rounds him up. But what he would give, if he could...

What was he thinking? No. He would never titty fuck his own mom. Ok that was a lie right there, he often dreamed of doing so, and way, way much more. He heard stories at schools from the older boys and even saw some naughty magazines that they left behind, which he read. And so dreamt what he would like to do to his female members of his family, even some bondage.

But even so, he wouldn’t do it least not in front of this guy. Liam felt a wave of embarrassment as images of his cock buried in all that boobage briefly popped into his head, as he thought about his dreams.

William knew he should be paying attention to the roads they were taking, so he could get the chance, he could escape and get some help. But he instead found himself mesmerised as he watched his mom’s breasts, as a large drop of cum as it slowly dripped from his mom’s right nipple. Without thinking, he reached down and touched his finger to it, and bashed his finger across her nipple without thinking about it. As he pulled it back, a slimy string formed between the nipple and his finger.

“Gross”, Liam whispered before wiping the cum onto his mom’s shirt. He immediately felt bad for using the torn fabric and not his own to clear his mother’s breasts of all the cum that was on them. “Sorry, Mom.”

He felt how soft they were, and was thinking that if the man wasn’t watching, and seeing that his mother was out of it that she wouldn’t really notice, he would try and grab a feel of her breasts. But as his hand was inches away from his mother’s right breast, he hesitated, as he was in two minds about doing this.

She was his mother, after all, it was wrong in so many ways, but mainly it would be wrong of him to do so after everything she had been through. But there were two voices in the back of his mind, one telling to do so, it was alright and that she wouldn’t even notice. But the other voice told him not to, it was wrong, as she was his mother and so shouldn’t do it.

What Liam didn’t realize was that Jake was watching him all the time, and when he saw that the young boy was hesitating, he made a sudden stop that made Liam grab hold of his mother’s breasts to brace himself. Jake could only smirk at this, seeing that Liam was slowly playing with his mother’s breasts. Whilst he might be unsure about doing some of the things that he and his family do, he did enjoy watching a son/daughter playing with their mother’s body.

Liam was shocked at how soft his mother’s breasts were without the fabric getting in the way and slow and unsurely he started to massage his mother’s breasts. In the position she was in, her breasts rested in pleasant mounds atop her chest. Her nipples were large and succulent, and her areolas glowed a reddish-pink.

Liam slowly pushed the large soft breasts together, held them from underneath, feeling his mother’s breasts’ weight and shape. It felt strange and wonderful all at the same time, he knew he should stop, but part of his mind was in shock too with what happened. He didn’t know what it was, or why he was doing this, but he couldn’t stop himself. He then remembered something from the magazines he read, he began to twist and pinch his mother’s breasts.

As he was playing with his mother’s breasts, Liam found his cock seemed to be magically growing in proportion, as he did all this and thought about what he wanted to do next. For a brief moment, he even imagined his cock wedged comfortably between his mother’s breasts, as he tity fucked her. But he wouldn’t do that, not whilst this man was here. So instead he kept playing with them.

Whilst he was memorised by playing with his mother’s breasts, a way to forget what happened and what was going to happen, he didn’t realize that the blacktop roads eventually turned to gravel and gravel turned to dirt. Soon they stopped and the door of the van opened where Jake and Andrew were standing outside, as they pulled Liam and his mother out of the minivan.

Liam looked round where he saw he was in the middle of a rundown farm, where there were lots of tall weeds everywhere, and the only decent building was an old barn nearby, and what looked like a rundown farmhouse. Liam and Catherine found themselves being taken to a large open area in the middle of the barn where a dog collar was locked around both he and his mom’s neck. His mom’s chain was much longer.

Liam was hooked to a short-chain connected to a hook on one of the main support poles. He couldn’t miss the old bed next to him. The barn had other furniture type items and several cameras set up in various positions. One hanging on the beams on the top of the barn, two on either side of the bed and a few other places.

They wasted no time getting Catherine off her remaining clothes. While she offered no resistance, seeing she was still in shock at what happened to her, they seemed to have some trouble with her tight jeans though. Liam tried to make eye contact with his mom, for moral support, but it was like she had checked out. But he did notice that her pussy was almost bare just the slightest trimmed line of hair from her slit tip towards her belly button.

Even though there was a bed, Andrew forced Catherine down on her back on the dirt floor. Realizing what was about to happen again, Catherine noticed her son only a couple of feet away. In a whisper Liam could barely hear, she gave a timid plea, “Please. Not in front of my son.”

If they heard her, they didn’t let on. They were more concerned about getting out of their clothes. Andrew was soon in front of her, his clothes were removed ready to mount, “Damn, she’s dry.”

Andrew fixed that problem by reaching his hand up and spitting into it once, then twice. He rubbed the spit on the end of his rather long cock and about to enter Catherine’s pussy, but she tried to fight him by pulling her legs up, trying to shield her body from him.

Andrew just laughed at this lime attempt at protecting herself, as he forced her legs apart and turned her around with her head forced onto the floor as her pussy and ass was in the air Here pressed his cock to her opening with one hand. She was still trying to fight when he flexed his hips forward, a sinister smile on his face as his cock drove into her.

Catherine felt the breath forced out of her lungs as the rigid cock invaded her body. “Noo! Stop! It hurts!” But Andrew didn’t listen, just smiled as he lurched forward again, shoving more of his cock into her body, bottoming out in her and causing her to cry out in pain, even though he wasn’t completely in her.

Andrew drew back and jammed into her again, as Catherine cried in pain as his cock stretched her. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she looked up at her rapist who was ravaging her body. He was enjoying this fine pussy, as he was thrusting into her repeatedly, bottoming out with each thrust.

Tears flowed down Catherine’s cheeks as Andrew pounded away. As much as Liam wanted to, he just couldn’t look away as her body was jerked forward then pulled back. Those huge boobs flopped about wildly with each stroke. As much as he hated to admit it, what he was seeing was turning him on badly, he wished he could relieve himself somehow, even if he could join the bastard that was raping his mom.

Impatient with her lack of effort, Andrew reached around and found each nipple and pulled back hard. Catherine’s hands jerked off the ground as she screeched in pain.

“SWEET JESUS!!” Catherine screamed out in pain.

He quickly let go.

“Now put some effort into this, Cow, or do we need to mess up your son?”

That got her motivated. Catherine soon had a steady rhythm going as her ass slammed back hard into Andrew, before pulling away and slamming back again. Lots of grunts and groans and even a ‘fuck you, you bastard’ intermixed with the sound of skin connecting with skin.

“I want to cum, Cow. Move that ass faster. Faster.”

Andrew slapped her hard on the ass and soon Catherine was giving it all she had, with being still handcuffed.

“Oh, God yeah. Right there. Work it, whore. That’s it.”

Andrew’s upper body arched back, rearing Catherine back with him. Her arms were pulled back behind her with the handcuffs, causing her chest to push forward. Liam could only watch. as his mom’s boobs jiggled up and down as the sheriff jack-hammered into her pussy from behind.

And then he stopped before his whole body jerked. Once then twice. With his cock buried fully in her pussy, Andrew had cum into Catherine.

Releasing his grip, Andrew gave one final pelvic thrust, sending Catherine forward. However, it wasn’t the end, as a smirk crossed Andrew’s face, as he looked at Catherine’s ass. As pulled out of his mother’s pussy, Liam heard a faint ‘gurgle’ as big globs of sperm slowly escaped the gaping hole that was his mom’s pussy. Liam watched as a big glob became a string as it slowly dripped down from her pussy. But he was shocked to see that the sheriff’s cock was still hard.

Any thoughts that Catherine had for it to be over there and then was out of the window as she felt his hands on her hips, and his cock was at the entrance of her ass. Within moments, Andrew pushed his cock into her ass and almost immediately he began thrusting savagely into her again. She felt something on her back, and then his hands, grabbing her shoulders and pulling viciously on her as his cock pummeled her from behind. She was now sobbing uncontrollably and crying out each time his body slammed into hers, he felt like his cock was splitting her body in half.

Suddenly his left hand was off her shoulder and wrapped in her hair. He paused his thrusts as he jerked backwards on the handful of hair he had. Catherine screamed again as her neck was wrenched backwards. It was hard to breathe now, and she felt like his cock was stuck completely thru her and out her throat. She tried to wiggle her head, pulling down to try to breathe, even though the pressure of him pulling her hair caused tremendous pain.

This was when she felt him cum in her ass and pulled out of her as he dropped her to the ground, where Catherine found herself lying face down on the dirt floor. She realized that her services were no longer required. At least her services for him.

This time Andrew’s cock was no longer hard, but at the same time his cock head still hung down several inches. It was wet and slimy from mom-pussy juices and the blood from her ass along with his own cum.

Andrew wasted no time walking around in front of Catherine. He reached down and took a hand full of hair and pulled her up so her face was eye level with his cock, “Clean me up, Cow.”

As Catherine licked and sucked the scum off Andrew’s cock, he looked over at Liam and gave him a thumb’s up, “Now that’s some good pussy and ass.”

With a smirk Andrea left the area, leaving Jake to help Catherine to her feet.

Jake was a much kinder, gentler rapist. He helped Catherine over to a bench so she could sit while he brought out a hose. The cold water initially made Catherine jump and shriek, but she soon got used to it. Besides, she wanted Andrew’s cum washed away.

Although she knew that it was pointless seeing about what was about to happen and that unless they were finished with her and Liam, Andrew would be cumming in her again soon. But it was just the fact that it would be gone for a while that helped her.

With the sponge in hand, Jake cleaned Catherine off, paying extra attention to her large boobs and then her pussy. Something made Liam think of his dad and when they got a new car last year. He loved washing that car.

Without stopping or looking away, Jake started talking, “So it’s William, right.”

Liam watched his mom jump and squeal. Jake was now cleaning inside her pussy. He had three fingers moving around inside her. Like the agitator on a washing machine. Occasionally, he would pull them out, rinse them off, and start again.

Liam cringed as he watched his mom squirm, “Yea. My name is William, but most call me Liam.”

Determined to get as much of Andrew’s sperm out of her pussy as he could, Jake continued his pussy cleansing as he continued talking to Liam. “Your mom has a wedding ring. Where’s your old man?”

“Um ... he is a farmer and so he had to stay home, to take care of the farm and a few animals we have.” Liam thought of his dad. He hadn’t wanted them to go without him. How upset would he be now?

“That sure made things simpler for us.” He paused as he rinsed again. “So, where were you heading?”

“My sister’s. Going to see her new baby.” Liam explained, “My twin sister, Gabriella, is already there.”

Jake stopped, pulling his hand away from Catherine’s pussy which caused her to release an involuntary sigh of relief. “So, we have a grandma here.” Catherine and Liam both stared at him like he was nuts. “So why isn’t your sister with you?”

“Medical reasons,” Liam told Jake, “she is able to fly with ease whilst me and my mother have a few problems that stop us from flying.”

“I see...” Jake hummed thoughtfully as he leaned down and sucked for a few seconds on Catherine’s left nipple and then the right. Satisfied she was clean, Jake shut the water off and led Catherine over beside her son. Having no towel, Catherine was dripping wet.

“Your mom’s tits really are amazing.” Jake admitted to Liam, “Has she ever let you play with them?”

That seemed like a dumb question, “No.”

“But you would have liked to, right?” asked Jake.

Liam looked from Jake to his mom. He wanted to say no, but the lie didn’t want to come out, not after what he did in the van earlier.

“Oh course you do.” Jake laughed, “Go ahead. Grab hold.”

Slowly, Liam hesitated as he raised his hands up under her breasts until he could feel their weight. Still hesitating, Liam wasn’t sure what to do. Sure earlier he was able to do so, but at the time, his mom wasn’t aware of what he was doing now, but now she was. Not only that, he only did what he did to keep his mind off what was going on and what was about to happen. He could see his mom just staring ahead, with tears flowing down her cheeks with what was happening and what Jake wanted him to do to her.

“Why are you hesitating?” Jake asked the teenager, “You won’t like this in the van, you were more than happy to play with your mother’s breast then.”

“Sorry, Mom,” William apologized to his mother, as he saw her shocked face as to what he had done, “but I was in shock and didn’t want to think about what happened and what was going to happen.”

“No reason to be sorry for, kid. God gave your mom big jugs for a reason. They’re fun to play with while you fuck her.” Jake laughed, “Go ahead, give them a squeeze.” He was enjoying this. “Don’t make me get Andrew back in here.”

Catherine looked at her son. She seemed so sad. “Do what he says. It’s ok.”

Catherine jumped as Jake smacked her hard on the ass, “Now that’s the spirit. Now take off his pants.”

Catherine slowly started to kneel on the ground, but Jake stopped her. Seems he wanted her standing. She undid the front of her son’s pants while Liam continued kneading her boobs.

With a final jerk, her son’s pants and underwear slid to his ankles. His hard cock popped into view.

“Impressive, boy. Ain’t that right, Momma?” When he got no response, he repeated, “I said, ain’t that right.”

Catherine whispered lightly, ‘Yes.’ As much as she hated to admit it, it was, it had been a while since she saw her son’s cock, but she saw it was much bigger than his father’s cock.

“Oh, come on now. You can do better than that.”

A pinch of tit flesh and she practically yelled, “Yes. It is very impressive.”

Jake lifted her breast and rubbed where it was red from the pinch. It was as if he was petting a cat, “That’s better. Now keep going. In fact, I think you should give your son a good blowjod, you would like that wouldn’t you Liam?”

Here Liam could only nod in embarrassment at this, he would have liked to say no, but he would be lying. His cock was so hard at the moment, that the only thought he had was a way to get rid of it and when Jake said about his mother giving him a blowjob, he could only nod at this.

So here Jake pushed Catherine onto her knees, and pushed her head towards her son’s cock, and rubbed Liam’s cock over her lips. Only a miracle could save her now. She closed her eyes tightly, praying that this was all a bad dream. She kept her lips pressed tightly together for a moment. But she finally surrendered to the inevitable and spread them slowly, allowing the head and several inches of his hard shaft to enter her mouth. She started sucking her son’s big cock without another word.

Liam could only sigh in pleasure as he felt his mother move her lips up and down his shaft. His eyes were closed for a few moments as he savoured the sensations of his mother’s mouth on his cock. Liam could see tears running down his mother’s cheeks as she sucked him, but she didn’t hold back. Liam’s instincts took control of him as he ran his fingers through his mother’s hair, and grabbed hold of it, as he fucked his mother’s mouth.

At this point though Andrew returned with a black American man to find Liam’s cock buried balls deep in his mom’s mouth. Catherine’s hands were once again handcuffed behind her back. Liam could feel his cock inside his mom’s throat. He could hear her desperately trying to breathe through her nose.

Catherine felt her son’s cock begin to twitch and soon she felt warm cum flowing down into her gut. Seeing that Liam had cum, Jake pulled Catherine back causing Liam’s cock to dislodge from her throat and drop from her mouth. Able to now fully breath, Catherine sucked in a big lungful of air.

“Hello, Jacob.” greeted the black man.

Without missing a stroke, Jake turned his head to see the guy talking to him, “Hey, Doc. What do you think?”

“She definitely has an impressive rack. We’ll have to see what we can do with that.”

Jake paused and then Catherine felt a prick on her butt cheek and then a slow burn. The old man was injecting her with something, “Fuck! That hurts!”

Doc pulled out the needle and patted her on the ass as Jake began fucking her once again. Doc reached down and squeezed Catherine’s left tit. “Yes. Very nice indeed.”

**_To be Continued!_ **


	5. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_ **

_ 12th of June 2017: Old Barn _

“What did you do to her?” Liam asked in fear for his mother.

“Don’t not fear my boy,” Doc told him as he held up the now empty syringe, “this, dear boy, is a concoction of my own design. Not approved for use, even in the dairy industry, but I have found it to be most effective.”

Still fucking his mom, Jake tried to reassure Liam, “Don’t worry Liam. Doc here is the best veterinarian in the state.”

This didn’t seem to put Liam’s fear to rest though, as how anything that a veterinarian could give his mom be any good? Before Liam could think any more about it, he just had time to see the Doc give Andrew a small blue pill, which he pushed into Liam’s mouth.

Liam wanted to spit it back out and into Andrew’s face, but Andrew held up his finger an inch from Liam’s nose. “Swallow that or we will make your mom regret it. Now take a drink.” Here Andrew give Liam a glass of water, and forced the young teen to swallow the water. Satisfied that he had swallowed it, Andrew pulled back the glass and grinned, as he put the glass down and explained to the young boy, “That was a Boner Pill, something that the Doc cooked up for us, so we can have fun. It keeps our cocks hard for hours, and keep us with energy, so we can fuck the women the find for hours without stopping.”

And sure enough, Liam could feel his own cock becoming hard and he could feel that it could stay up for hours. He didn’t think that masturbating would work to get rid of this boner. He could only but to wonder what kind of veterinarian could come up with such a drug, not a normal one, that was sure.

By the time Jake had finished unloading into Catherine, Doc had left and returned with a man he saw earlier, Andrew’s son Edward, they had brought what Liam believed what he thought looked like something you would put on a horse. Which they started to fit his mother with.

Turns out, he was close. When the four men were done fitting all the straps around various body parts, it looked like she was wearing a pulling harness. Liam had an uncle who had a pony that pulled a small carriage. He and his sisters would ride around in his yard for hours. He envisioned them making his mom pull them around as if she was some pony.

But his mom wouldn’t be pulling any wagons today. Andrew soon brought out a ladder and attached pulleys to hooks in the beam above. One cable was brought down and attached directly to the harness hook on the back of her waist. The other came down along a poll than through another pulley and brought up and attached to the hook strap just below her boobs.

With some adjustments, they soon had Catherine bent over as one cable pulled her ass up while the other pulled her torso down. Her boobs hung loosely below her. Each man felt compelled to reach down for a squeeze or two. Or in Edward’s case, who only recently joined their fun, three. With her wrists attached to the strap on her waist, she was completely at their mercy. No matter how much Catherine wanted to, she wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

What looked like clear plastic funnels attached to plastic tubing were brought out and attached to the harness. Because of the size of Catherine’s boobs, they had to do some readjusting, but after a few minutes, they finally got it to fit around her breasts.

They all stepped back to inspect their handiwork. It looked like she was wearing a bra, only it was too small and the extra boob flesh bulged over the top of the funnels and around the straps.

Doc gave his final blessing, “I think that will do. Turn it on.”

Andrew walked over to the side and reached down into one of the side stalls. Soon you could hear a small air compressor. Catherine gave a jolt as she felt her breasts being sucked tight into the funnels. The suction caused her nipples and surrounding breast to quickly expand to fill the volume of the funnels before it paused and did it again. Soon the machine was clacking out a nice steady rhythm.

Watching Catherine’s grimaces, Jake looked over at Doc and asked him, “Is that too much suction?”

Doc watched a couple more cycles before responding, “No. I think we’re good.”

Whilst this was happening, Andrew was with his son, and as he looked at Catherine, said, “Edward, seeing you just joined us, why don’t you have some fun with her.”

“Thanks, Dad, you’re the best.” Edward told his father, as he walked towards Catherine.

Catherine meanwhile closed her eyes as a cock pushed its way into her mouth. ‘Oh my God, ‘ she thought, as she felt her breast being sucked, ‘they’re milking me like a cow.’

**_o0OoO0o_ **

William could do very little other than watch as Edward face-fucked his mother, and his mother being milked like a damn cow. He didn’t notice that the Doc and Jake left the barn and returned with another harness, he only realized this when they hooked up into the harness rigging. They won’t nearly as elaborate as his mom’s, Liam’s were more like a leather thong with matching wrist straps, all with lots of hooks and buckles.

Liam soon found that both his wrists had been fastened to his mom’s harness so that the palm of each hand was on the sides of his mom’s large rump. They followed that up with tethering each of his ankles to his mom’s corresponding ankles.

Jake though was hesitating on the final step, which was placing Liam’s cock at the entrance of Catherine’s pussy. It didn’t take long for Doc, who was adjusting more straps, to notice. Annoyed, Doc pushed Jake’s hand away. “It’s just a penis, Jake.” With that, he reached down and positioned Liam’s cock to his mother’s entrance.

“Ay, you know I have a problem with another man’s junk,” Jake told the Doc with a sneer, “Edward is into that more than I am.”

“Oh grow up Jake,” Doc told him annoyed, as, with a shape jerk of a strap, Liam was pulled about four inches into his mom, “if you’re going to keep doing this with your family, you’re at times going to do more than touching a man’s cock.”

If Catherine had noticed, none of them would have known as Edward was fully buried in her throat. Breathing seemed all she cared about at that moment.

It seemed that Doc was not happy with the rest of Jake’s work, as once again annoyed he said, “You loosened the rope too much, his cock won’t fully go in like this. Here, let me show you.” Jake stepped back and watched as Doc redid his work.

When they were finally done, Doc walked behind Liam and grabbed him by the waist. With a push, Liam soon had all seven inches buried in his mom’s pussy. When he pulled William back, the straps kept him in about four inches.

“He’s not going anywhere.” Doc stepped back and gave it all one final check, happy with his work. “Yep, that should work nicely.”

Leaving Catherine gagging and spitting up large globs of sperm, Edward joined his father, cousin and Doc in the final setup. They added more cables and more pulleys.

Having his cock buried in a nice warm pussy, a part of Liam’s brain urged him to fuck it. But this was his mother, so he was fighting the urge with all he had. But then again, he didn’t know what they were up to.

Two rods now hung from the rafter above. Each hung from a cable through a series of pulleys that attached to Liam. One to his waist in front. The other in the back.

When Doc reached up and pulled down on the left rod, Liam felt a big tug that thrust his cock deep into his mom. Pulling on the right Liam back out. They all laughed as Josh was jerked back and forth. “There you go, boy. You’re fucking your mom now.” Of course, like all new toys, they all had to give it a try. Liam, of course, tried to fight against the pulleys, seeing he didn’t want to fuck his mother like this. But the pulleys were too strong and forced him to fuck his mother, and so he held the sides of his mother as he was forced to fuck her.

It was Jake who finally got Liam to cum inside his mom. The sensations running through his body proved too much for the teen to overcome. Satisfied for now, they all left, leaving only the sounds of heavy breathing and the mechanics of the air compressor.

Neither Catherine nor Liam spoke for several minutes. Too ashamed about what happened to them, and that they couldn’t do a thing to stop it from happening. Finally, Liam spoke, “Mom? Are you okay?”

The obvious answer was ‘No’, but Catherine had to try to reassure her son, “We’re still here, Baby, so don’t give up hope. It might be a few days, but once your dad realizes something is up, he’ll call your sister and find we didn’t make it and something is up. He’ll then start looking for us. We have to grind our teeth, and bear with it and don’t do anything to piss them off to hurt us even more.”

“The cameras are on. You saw that, didn’t you Mom?” Liam asked his mother.

“Yea, Sweetie. I did. Ignore them.” Catherine told her son, not looking at the cameras.

Several minutes passed. During which Liam was trying hard to think of anything besides his cock being in his mom’s pussy, but even the slightest movement made that impossible. It didn’t help that whatever the pill he was forced to take was still working, his cock was hard and ready for another round. It was taking him everything he had not to fuck his mother. Catherine could hear his faint whimpers and feel the throbbing of his cock inside her.

“William, Baby.” She paused. “Liam, I know this can’t be easy and I appreciate your efforts, but...” Catherine stumbled for the right words to use, but then she realized that they were beyond all that now. “Liam, Baby, it’s okay to fuck Mommy. It would make us both feel better. Besides, they’ll probably just punish us if we don’t. So fuck me as much and as hard as you like.”

“Oh God, thanks Mom.” Liam thanked his mother and begun to fuck her like there was no tomorrow, and with a couple of strokes, Liam was cumming once again in his mom’s pussy. This wouldn’t be the last time that night, as over the next few hours before sleep took over, Liam would fuck his mother a few more times,

**_o0OoO0o_ **

Unknown to Liam and Catherine, Doc, Edward, Andrew and Jake were in the farmhouse that was nearby, watching what they were doing, enjoying it all.

“I have to say Doc, your latest pill seems to be one of your best ones yet,” Andrew said as he watched Liam fucking his mother, “the last lot only lasted a few rounds, but this lot they seem to last longer.”

“Thanks, Andrew,” Doc thanked his partner, “I do try and do my best, as I enjoy this sort of thing. So what are the plans for these two?”

“I was thinking of letting them rest for the night, as we’ll be having a lot of fun with the mother tomorrow.” Andrew explained to him.

“So how long how you keeping this lot?” asked Doc.

“A few days at least, and depending how much fun the mother is, could be for a week or so.” Andrew told him thoughtfully.

“Although I think we should get the mother’s daughters tonight though.” Jake told the group, “As the two were travelling to see them, so if they don’t arrive they could alert someone that something is up. But taking them should at least give us a few extra days before they are discovered missing. As the cow is married and so once she or one of her daughters don’t get in connect with him, he’ll start looking for them.”

“That makes sense,” Andrew admitted, “but I don’t think Alexander will be happy that we did this, as we meant to keep a low profile to the outside world.”

“True,” Edward admitted to the group, “as we normally capture those who aren’t been expected at the end of their travels. But Uncle Alex told me that in the past, there were a few times that this kind of thing happened before and had to kidnap those who were suspecting our guests to delay us being found out. In which time, they were dealt with in one way or another, normally blackmail and threats, to stop them from telling about us. So Uncle Alex will understand if we have to do the same thing now.”

Seeing that Edward spend most of his free time with Alexander, they had no problem believing he knew what Alexander was okay with and what he wasn’t. So Andrew turned to his son and so, “I want you to go to your Uncle Ben’s store and you, Jake and Ben take one of Ben’s planes and get the daughters and bring them back here.”

“Not to be a killjoy but how are we going to find them?” this came from Jake himself.

“Using their GPS of course,” Andrew told his nephew, “thankfully, she like the rest of us use one to get to point A to point B in the fastest way possible. So go and get them, and hope no one suspects anything is off just yet.”

And with that Edward and Jake left to see their uncle, and to pick up Catherine’s daughters. Once they were gone, Doc asked Andrew, “Listen, Andrew, once you had fun with the daughters, could I have the baby and the twins, so I can have my fun with them.”

“You mean to experiment on them,” Andrew said with a knowing smile, “sure why not, but you need to be careful, as one of these days these experiments could get you caught.”

“Like you’re one to talk,” Doc smirk back to the man, “your family have been very lucky all these years, one of these days your luck will run out and you’ll be found out. And then what? Imprisoned? Killed? I’ll take of my problems, and you take care of yours. Although, as much as I hate to say this, I’ll be needing your connections soon though.”

“And I thought you said you’ll take care of your problems and we take care of ours.” Andrew threw back that comment of Doc’s.

“And normally I would,” explained Doc, “but this latest experiment I want to do, will need the connects that I no longer have to hide them.”

“Oh, and what experiment is this?” asked Andrew, in which Doc was forced to explain his plan. The plan shocked Andrew, he knew that like the rest of them, Doc had his own twisted sick mind, but he never thought he would come up with something like this. So he asked, “Why would you do such an experiment, that would come back to you faster than you can say teenager. Why would you take this sort of risk after all these years trying to stay under the radar of the government?”

“I have my reasons,” was all the Doc told Andrew, not willing to go into detail of his mad plan, “all I need to know is that can you help me out or not?”

“As long as I can have some fun with her after your experiments, I can see what I can do to help you.” Andrew informed the Doc.

“As long as it works I have no problems with that.” Doc told him with a smile, and so the two set back and drank a few beers as they waited for the others to return.

**_To be Continued!_ **


	6. Chapter 4

**_Chanter Four._ **

_ 10th of June 2017 - Florida, Jessica Walker’s Residence: _

_ “I’m worried about your mother Jessica,” _ said a man’s voice on the phone,  _ “she hasn’t called me tonight.” _

“You know what mom is like dad,” Jessica told her father, “she could have her phone in her bags in the back of the minivan, and won’t use it until she gets here. Or the batteries are dead, and she forgot to charge them up yet.”

_ “I know, I know, but I just worry about her and Liam,”  _ Markus told his daughter,  _ “I just wish that your mom would allow your brother to have his cell more often for times like this.” _

“I understand dad, but at the same time I understand why mom limits his and Gabriella’s access to their phones and the internet.” Jessica told her father, “The world is no longer a safe place, and those who mean to do harm to children, can use Facebook and other websites like that to trick kids into going places they shouldn’t. The only time she allowed Liam and Gabriella their phones are when they have school clubs and when they go out with their friends, so that they can call you or mom if they are running late, or if there’s any trouble. The rest of the time, if they want to talk to their friends, they use the house phone, so that either of you can listen in to make sure everything is fine, and so they don’t plan anything they shouldn’t.” She remembered her childhood and her mother’s rules about the phones, and at the time she didn’t like them like Liam and Gabriella more than likely didn’t. But now she was a mother, to a daughter no less, she understood her mother’s reasonings much better.

_ “I understand that Jessica,” _ admitted her father with a sigh,  _ “but that doesn’t mean I’m not worried about them. It is a long way to you by car, anything can happen to them and we wouldn’t know until it is too late.” _

“I understand too father,” admitted Jessica, “but I also know there’s many reasons why her phone isn’t working, the phone is turned off, or it ran out of power or they are in an area with no signal. But my best bet is that mom placed the phone in her bag, and placed it in the back of the minivan. I say wait until tomorrow evening and call me back, and if they aren’t here by then, then we can start worrying, because as you know, it takes two days to get to me.”

_ “Fine, I’ll call back tomorrow,” _ Markus informed his daughter, then pausing for a few moments he said,  _ “I have to go, someone is at the door, love you Jessica and please send Gabriella my love please.” _ Jessica put the phone down too and went into the living room, where she found Gabrielle watching TV.

“So how is dad?” asked Gabrielle, as she saw her sister enter the room.

“He’s fine and sends his love,” Jessica told her sister, “although he is worried about mom and Liam, as he can’t get hold of mom.”

“Well you know what mom is like, she could have her phone in her bags and won’t use it until she gets here.” Gabrielle repeated the same words that Jessica used on their father. Although, for most of the night, she had the strange feeling that something was wrong with Liam. She didn’t say anything, as she wasn’t sure if these feelings were right or not, while in the past they were right, this is the first time the two of them were apart. So she only thought she was being anxious, and nothing was wrong, but she couldn’t shake of the feeling though. But she didn’t want to worry her sister if she was wrong, which she was a few times, as in the past Liam was only anxious and nothing was wrong after all, which this could be the case.

“I told dad the same thing,” Jessica said with a smile and a chuckle, “I also told him that he should call back tomorrow evening and if they won’t here by then, then we can worry.”

“True,” Gabrielle admitted, part of her hoped that nothing was wrong with her mom and brother, to keep her mind of it, she asked, “can I watch Orphan Black later?”

Realizing what her sister was trying to do, Jessica said, “As long as you go to bed right after, it might be the school holidays, but you still need your sleep.”

“No problem sis.” Gabrielle agreed with her sister, as the two set down to watch some news before they watched Orphan Black.

But as they watched the news, there was a knock on the door. Hearing the knock, Gabrielle asked her sister, “Who could that be at this late?”

“I don’t know.” admitted Jessica, as she slowly made her way to the door, and looked through the peephole, where she saw two men wearing sheriff uniforms. Wondering what they wanted, she chained the door, and slowly opened it, where she asked, “Can I help you officers?”

“Are you Jessica Walker?” the red headed man asked her.

“I am and you are?” asked Jessica.

“I’m Sergeant Jackson, and the man next to me is Deputy Jackson,” Sergeant Jackson told her as she gave him his badge, before he added seeing the look in her face, “yes we are related, he is my cousin.”

“How can I help you Sergeant?” Jessica repeated her question, after checking the badge before giving it back.

“A few hours ago, your mother and brother Catherine and Liam Walker, were brought into the local hospital of Jackson Town.” the Sergeant lied to her, “They are severally hurt, and they are still in the operating room the last I heard about them.”

“Wh-what happened?” Jessica asked fearfully, as she slowly unchained the door and allowed them to come in, before collapsing onto the floor and beginning to cry.

Gabrielle came to see what was going on, and seeing her sister on the floor, asked worriedly, “Sis, who are these guys? What’s going on?”

“Mom, Liam...” was all Jessica was able to say, so Sergeant Jackson told Gabrielle, “My name is Sergeant Jackson, and I just told your sister that your mom and brother were brought into the local hospital of Jackson Town. They are severely hurt, and they are still in the operating room the last I heard about them.”

Here Gabrielle followed her sister, and lowered herself next to her sister as they hugged each other, as Gabrielle repeated Jessica question, “Wh-what happened?”

“We don’t know yet,” the Sergeant told them, “we just know they are hurt and being operated on. We are just informing their relatives, just in case you want to be there for them.”

“Of, of course we want to be there.” Jessica told the Sergeant, as she stopped crying and started to pull herself together, as she realized she had to be the strong one here, as she had to look after her sister. “Should, should I call my father and let him know, let him know what is going on?”

“You don’t have to, we have sent someone to inform him already.” the Sergeant lied to them both, “He should be at the hospital hopefully in a few hours.”

Without thinking much about it, Jessica quickly went back to the living room to turn off the TV, get her baby from her room, so she and Gabrielle could leave with the Sergeant and Deputy.

None of them knew though, that Jessica’s nosey neighbor, Ms. Robinson, was watching everything and taking notes, what the Sergeant and Deputy looked like, and the kind of car they had and the number plate too. Little did the Jacksons knew it at the time, their luck had finally run out, and this one neighbor would be their downfall.

**_o0OoO0o_ **

Soon enough, after what seemed to be like a lifetime drive, Jessica and Gabrielle found themselves at a private airport. It was Deputy Jackson who explained to them why they were here, “We took a helicopter to get here, as it was the fastest way to get here, and so we’ll be taking you back on it too. Now, if you don’t mind waiting in the hangar, we’ll be getting things ready for us to leave A.S.A.P.”

Not thinking that anything was amiss at the time, Jessica and Gabrielle did as they were told, and entered the hangar as Deputy Jackson parked the car up as his cousin went into the nearby office where another man was waiting. Most likely the pilot.

Upon entering the hangar, they saw that other than the helicopter waiting there, which looked like it could hold five people, there was nothing else in there other than a few beds. It would seem that people slept here, either to take a break or wait to pick someone up. The first and only warning that something was up, was when three bombs were thrown into the hangar and smoke quickly came out of them, as the hangar doors were closed.

In a panic, Jessica and Gabrielle tried to open the doors to escape, but the smoke was quickly getting to them, and before they knew what was going on, both of them blacked out, into a deep sleep. It took a few minutes for the sleep gas to clear, and by the time it did, the doors of the hangar reopened, and Edward, Jake and Ben entered. While they were rapists, they weren’t killers and they checked to make sure that the three of them were still alive, especially the baby.

“So?” Ben asked Edward, who was doing the checking.

“All of them are fine.” Edward informed his uncle.

“Thank god,” Ben said with a sigh of relief, “if the baby died, we all would be dead before you could say baby killer, if they found out we killed a baby.” 

“So are we going right back or are we going to have some with the bitches first?” asked Jake.

“We’re going to have some fun with the eldest yes, but we’re leaving the youngest for later.” Edward informed them, with a smirk.

“Oh and what are you thinking about doing to her?” Ben asked him, “I know that look, and you always got something humiliating for the poor person you got your sights on.”

“It’s bad enough being raped by anyone, especially when it is your first time.” Edward told his uncle, “But I’m thinking it would be even worse if your first time was with your own twin brother, and he was raping you too.”

Ben just shook his head at this, this was just like his nephew, coming up with such twisted ideas. But it was his son came up with a problem, “While I wouldn’t mind seeing the look on her face when that happens, but do you think you can make Liam rape his own twin?”

“What do you mean?” asked his father.

“From what I heard about twins, they normally have a strong bond, stronger than any bonds that they might have with their other brothers and sisters should they have any. They meant to be able to share feelings and such.” Jake told his dad and cousin, worried about this plan, “So I highly  doubt  he would rape his own twin sister.”

“Oh I think he will,” Edward said smiling evilly, “as I’ll tell him if he doesn’t, I’ll rape him myself.” Father and son shivered at this, as they knew that Edward did such a thing. He wasn’t gay, nor was he bi, he just loved fucking people, and didn’t care what sex they were. “Then afterwards, if he doesn’t rape her then, I’ll tell him that if he don’t we’ll rape his sister ten times worse than we did to him.”

At this point, Jake and Ben knew that Liam would rape his own twin one way or another, after Edward raped him, he wouldn’t want his sister to go through the same ordeal. Before they could think more about this, Edward said, “Now let’s put the twin and the baby onto one of the beds, and then wake the eldest up and have some fun with her.”

As Jake and Ben placed Gabrielle and Rose onto one of the beds, Edward popped a pill into Jessica’s mouth. You see the pill was designed by Doc to awaken people from the sleeping gas, which was also designed by Doc. As she awoke, the three men stood there with smirks as they waited for her to realize what was going on.

Once Jessica awoke, her heart started to pound feverishly, as she tried to remember what happened to her, her baby and her sister. It was all a bit fuzzy, and her sight was cloudy too, as she couldn’t see a few feet from her. She tried to stand, but she could hardly stand on her rubbery knees. Instead, she sat there and tried to remember.

The last thing she could remember, was watching the news with Gabrielle as Rose slept in her room. Then there was a knock on the door, that’s when things get fuzzy, she remembered two people from the sheriff’s department, something to do with her mom and Liam, and then there some gas that knocked her out.

It took a few moments for her sight to return, and when it did, she saw three men standing above her. Seeing the two of them from earlier, everything came back to her, from opening the door, to being knocked out. Jessica stepped back in fear of these men, but only to hit the bed behind here. In fear she asked, “Wh, What is going on? Why, why aren’t we going to the hospital about my mom?”

“We lied about your mom, she is fine,” Edward told the young mother, “well not fine per se, but your mother and brother aren’t as hurt as we made out they were. We kidnapped them and we’re having some fun with them over the next few days. Just like we did and planned with you and your sister.”

“Pl, Please, let us go...” Jessica begged fearfully, “Don’t do this to us.”

“Alright bitch here’s how this is gonna work,” Edward started to explain to her, ignoring her begging, “for the next few days even the next week or so, when we have enough of you and your family. You’re all going to be mine and my families little toys to be used as we like. Your only purpose until we let you all go is now either for fucking, and to be played with however we like. So you better start getting used to being fucked, and getting those holes stuffed with cock, because for the very least, that’s what you’ll be suspected to happen to you.”

“No, please, don’t do this, please don’t do this to me or my family,” Jessica pleaded, trembling violently as the horror of her and her sister’s situation truly began dawning on her.

Edward came up to her and picked her up by the neck, as he said, “I hope you’re horny, because I wasn’t kidding when I told you’re gonna be fucked.”

“Please I’m begging you, let me and my family go, I’ll give you everything I have, I swear.” Jessica begged in sheer disbelief, hoping she could get herself and her family free from these bastards. “I’ll give you all my money and anything else. You can have my house and everything, please, just let us go.”

“Shut the fuck up bitch, there’s no point trying to bargain with us, that’ll just piss us off more.” this came from Ben, who walked up to her and slapped her face, “The best thing for you to do right now is focus on satisfying us with that hot little body, ‘cause if you don’t we’re not only gonna fuck you, we’ll beat the living shit out of you and your family too.”

“Like I said you’re our toy now,” Edward took over from his uncle, as he gave her a very threatening stare, “and we can and will do whatever the fuck we want to you. So if you don’t wanna get hurt too bad, you’re gonna be a good little whore and pleasure us really good with them holes of yours, understood?”

“Yes.” Jessica replied, an expression of pure dread on her face, fearing what was going to happen to her and her sister.

“Good. Now why don’t you start by taking off those clothes and getting on that bed behind you,” Edward instructed her as she threw her onto the floor.

“Please don’t do this...” Jessica implored the men, as she started to cry.

“Get on that fucking bed bitch,” Ben repeated angrily, “and get your ass naked if you don’t want that pretty little face smashed. In fact, if you don’t do it, we’ll just go onto your sister, and I promise you, we’ll not go easy on her.”

Jessica felt numb everywhere and was so scared that she was barely able to pull her shirt off. She then unbuckled her jeans and slid them down her long legs. She was shaking and crying miserably now as she removed her bra and then her panties, eliciting numerous lewd and degrading comments from the other men. Just like that Jessica was standing naked before the pack of demented men, and she could feel just how anxious and crazed they all were as they gazed at her in complete lust.

“Now get your ass on that bed, on your back for now and spread those legs of yours real wide,” her tormentor commanded.

Jessica’s head was pounding and the whole hangar seemed to be spinning. She still could not believe this was really happening as she climbed onto the dirty mattress and rolled over onto her back. Her heart felt like it was about to explode and she was beyond petrified. She was so afraid but nevertheless, she spread her thighs apart as wide as she could, so that her gorgeous vagina was exposed to all of the three men in the room.

“Fuck that’s a sweet looking cunt.” Jake remarked, drawing a chorus of agreement from the other two.

“Okay now we’re gonna take turns fucking that pretty little pussy of yours for the next couple hours.” explained Edward, “And when we are done, we’ll take you, your baby and your sister, to your mom and your brother, and the rest of our family where we’ll have some more fun with you. Now since it’s your first night we’ll try not to be too rough. You’d better keep their legs spread the whole time, otherwise we’re gonna beat you and tie you down,” the biker warned.

“Yeah let’s get this party started baby!” Jake told the other two eagerly, wanting to fuck the bitch in front of them.

Jessica watched in fear as the leader of the three, quickly stripped naked and climbed on top of her, virtually crushing her beneath his massive frame. The Sergeant was 6’3” and weighed 270 lbs, with the build of a wrestler. Jessica felt nauseous as Edward wedged his lower torso between her lean thighs and probed around until he felt Jessica’s sex against the tip of his large cock. As soon as he began penetrating the tiny orifice Jessica started screaming horribly and thrashing around wildly beneath the man.

“Holy fuck you’re so loss.” Edward said as he fucked her, as he grabbed the woman’s flailing arms and pinning them to the mattress above her head.

“Please stop!!! Please it hurts!!! It hurts!!” Jessica screamed, struggling feverishly as the Sergeant brutally rammed his dick into her.

Never in her life had Jessica fornicated with anyone even close to the size of the Sergeant. He was nearly twice as large as her ex-husband. Even though she could not see it, Hannah could feel just how massive and agonizingly thick Edward’s eight inch cock. Needless to say, Jessica was not prepared in anyway whatsoever to pleasure a man of Edward’s size. If Jessica didn’t have Rose already, she would fear that her pussy would tear badly as the bastard viciously crammed more and more of his cock inside of her.

The fiend now had almost all eight inch of his dick inside of her and slowly began to thrust in and out of the agonized mother. It didn’t take long, once he was comfortable, for Edward to plunge his dick in and out of Jessica violently.

“Noooooo!! Pleeeeaaaaasssee stooooppp!!!” Jessica screamed, squirming around miserably beneath the fiend as he fucked her viciously.

The other two men were all laughing and making crude comments as they watched Edward brutally rape the mother. The only part of Jessica that was visible to the men was her tanned, shapely legs sticking out to the sides from underneath Edward’s frame. They could all hear her screaming in absolute misery, however, and they loved the sound of it.

Jessica thought she was going to die as the Sergeant viciously fucked her. It felt as he was literally ripping apart her delicate vagina every time he slammed into her, and the pain was unbearable. She wrapped her legs tightly around his hefty midsection and tried to slow him down but he was simply too powerful.

It did not take longer than a couple of minutes for the Sergeant to cum. Edward felt his load about to burst out of his cock and tried to suppress it for just a little longer, but it was too late. He gave one last brutal thrust and buried his entire shaft into Jessica’s sex just before his sperm gushed into his new fuck-toy.

“No!! Don’t please!!! Please stop!!!” Jessica shrieked, thrashing around wildly as soon as she felt the disgusting man’s sperm flooding into her pussy.

“Don’t fight it bitch! This is what you were made for right here!” Edward shouted madly, smiling down at the mother while he drained his entire load into her aching vagina.

When he was finished the huge biker stayed inside of Jessica to enjoy the warmth of her cunt for a little longer. However, since uncle and cousin were waiting for their turn, and they were short on time, he reluctantly pulled out of the woman. Jessica, meanwhile, was sobbing miserably and in a state of shock. Even though the beast had only lasted a couple of minutes, he’d fucked her so viciously that her pussy was bleeding and in incredible pain. She was just glad that her sister was still asleep, as she feared what might happen to her otherwise.

“Goddamn bitch that was incredible,” Edward admitted were lust, as he loomed over Jessica for a few seconds. “I already figured you would be great, but it was even better than I first thought. I’m gonna have to fuck that ass before your time with us is over.” Okay, which of you two is up next?”

“I think I’ll go next,” Ben told his nephew, “I got some energy I need to deal with.”

“Noooooooooooo...” Jessica groaned, trying to slither away from the man as he climbed on top of her.

Jessica winced in disgust as she got a whiff of the man’s horrible body odor. He was a little shorter than Edward, but actually weighed more, with a very fat and out-of-shape physique. She could feel his enormous, hairy belly pressing against her slender frame and shuddered. He had hair all over his body and a very thick beard on his ugly face. He was smiling grotesquely as he grabbed Jessica’s arms and held them against the bed on either side of her.

“You’re a real pretty little cunt,” the hideous man declared. “We’re gonna have a lot of fun with you bitch.”

Jessica screamed in pain and shock as the man pressed his fat cock against her aching pussy and slammed into the opening without warning. Ben groaned in ecstasy and nearly climaxed right away from the incredible sensation of Jessica's pussy. He somehow managed to hold it off and slowly sank more and more of his dick into the mother. Jessica was already weeping in misery and trying in vain to escape from underneath the obese fiend. A few moments later, he pushed forward until his entire cock was buried inside Jessica’s sex

“Please stop! Please stop this!” Jessica begged, squirming around desperately as the ugly, fat man started violently thrusting in and out of her.

Ben basically had his entire weight on top of the mother, and she was struggling to breathe. Jessica could feel the man’s flabby, sweaty, hairy torso rubbing roughly against her own and wanted to vomit. The stench of the man’s body was overwhelming and it seemed like he hadn’t showered in weeks. Jessica was getting lightheaded from the terrible smell and the suffocating weight of the ogre’s body crushing her.

Ben was roaring in delight as he anxiously started hammering into Jessica like an animal. It did not seem possible that a man so fat could fuck so energetically, but Jessica wonderfully luscious vagina was giving him the power to do so. Between her own screams of pain, Jessica could hear the other two men shouting and encouraging their friend.

Thankfully the man did not last any longer than Edward. After a few minutes of pounding into her, Jessica heard him unleash a primal roar and then felt his cock starting to twitch violently inside of her pussy. She screamed in terror and disgust as Ben exploded inside of her, shooting a torrent of hot, sticky sperm deep inside her belly. Jessica was sobbing uncontrollably as the bastard finished depositing his load into her and then climbed off the bed.

“Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssse!!!” Jessica beseeched the men, as the youngest of the men, approached the bed.

“Get on your hands and knees!” The younger man demanded, as he stripped down to just his tank top and jumped onto the bed. “I’m gonna fuck you like the dirty little bitch you are!”

Jessica squealed in pain as the man grabbed her hair and brutally yanked her to the side of the mattress. He forced her into the doggy-style position so that her knees were at the edge of the bed and her ass was raised and facing the other two men. Jessica felt her face burning in humiliation as they made vulgar comments about her pussy and the trails of sperm leaking from it. She was shaking in fear as the young man walked behind her and grabbed her hips firmly.

“Please don’t! I can’t take this anymore please! Let me rest!” Jessica wailed the moment she felt the man’s cock against her sore pussy.

“Aaaaaiiiiieeeeee!!!!!” Jessica screamed, instantly trying to scurry away from the man as soon as he slammed his cock deep into her gaping vagina.

“Where the fuck you think you’re going whore?” Jake demanded, as he grabbed Jessica’s long red hair with both hands and brutally jerked her head back.

“Aaaaaooowwwww!!! Pleeeeeaaaaaaassseee!!” Jessica shrieked in pain, reaching up and trying to pry the man’s hands away.

“Hands on the bed! And keep that ass nice and high bitch!” The young man roared angrily.

Desperate to relieve the burning pain on her scalp, Jessica immediately returned her palms to the mattress and raised her butt as high as she could. She screamed in anguish as Jake continued to tug violently on her hair while he started hammering his cock into her abused pussy. He was shorter than the other two, and was more brutal as he stood behind her and rammed into her with all of his strength.

“Damn you really feel good!” The young man screamed ecstatically, holding Jessica firmly by her long hair while he pounded her from behind.

“Please stop!!! It hurts!!!” Jessica begged, tears streaming down her face as she was rutted like a bitch. As she was thankful, and surprised, that her sister nor Rose awoke from all this.

Each time Jake slammed into her, Jessica felt as if her pussy was being ripped apart. It wasn’t simply the fact that his cock was big, but also how vicious he was with it. He was fucking her way harder than Jessica had ever been fucked in her life, and it was obvious he was trying to hurt her as much as possible.

“Someone get over here and fuck this stupid bitch’s mouth,” Jake instructed. “I’m getting tired of all that fucking screaming.”

Edward was more than happy to quickly jump onto the bed and knelt in front of Jessica. He was grinning excitedly as he smacked the tip of it against Jessica’s forehead.

“Let’s go bitch, get that mouth open,” the Edward demanded. “It’s time to see how good you suck cock.”

“Please no,” Jessica pleaded, turning away as the man rubbed the head of his dick against her face.

“Open your fucking mouth bitch!” Jake bellowed, tugging cruelly on her scalp. “Don’t make us tell you again slut!”

Jessica whined miserably but wisely opened her mouth. The slob in front of her instantly and brutally jammed his cock deep into the opening. Jessica let out a muffled shriek and instinctively tried to pull away but the man behind her held her firmly in place. He transferred his hands to her skinny arms, however, so that his buddy could take control of her head. Jessica was sobbing wretchedly as the biker in front of her slowly started pumping her mouth up and down his cock.

“Tastes good doesn’t it?” Edward chuckled down at the crying, miserable Jessica.

Jessica had the most sickened expression on her pretty face, and she was screaming in pain as the man behind her continued to fuck her pussy furiously. She could feel every inch of his giant cock tearing into her aching cunt and his heavy balls slapping against her skin. He was clutching her little biceps and using them as leverage to fuck her tight pussy as hard as he could.

Not long after Edward was fucking her mouth, the man who was still standing there, decided to join his family and rammed his cock into her last hole, her ass. For the next few hours, other than taking a break, they took turns to using a different hole of hers, and using her body if she was a piece of meat, they had fun beating her breast, making them bruise and bleed as they used their nails to dig into them. What surprised her was neither her daughter or sister awoke, not that she wasn’t thankful that they didn’t, it just shocked her.

By the time that her rapists were finished, she was worn out, and sobbing dried tears, as most of her tears had run out by now. She was in shock, and unable to move. Unable to do anything, she allowed herself to be moved into the helicopter, and watched as her sister was brought into it too. She saw Sergeant holding her baby, as he climbed into the helicopter. Part of her brain wanted to kill the bastard for holding her, but her body was still in shock at what happened, and wasn’t sure when it would move again.

Once everyone was in the helicopter, and was strapped in, the helicopter took off to return where it came from.

**_To be Continued!_ **


	7. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five._ **

_ “Oh Markus, Honey, that feels great,” Catherine moaned in pleasure as her husband fucked her from behind, hard, “please dear harder, rougher.” _

_ “Oh you like that don’t you love.” Markus whispered in his wife’s ear, “You like being fucked hard and rough, just like a slut, don’t you?” _

_ “Yes, yes I do!” Catherine screamed in pleasure. She didn’t know why this aggressive and dirty talk came from, as Markus was never like this before, even when she asked for it before. But whatever the case, she was going to enjoy it as long as it lasted, as this could be a one time deal. _

_ And so before she knew it, Catherine was building up the biggest orgasm that she ever felt before. And so within moments she orgasmed and screamed out. “Markus, oh yes, Markus!” _

****

**_o0OoO0o_ **

_ 10th of June 2017: Old Farm Barn. _

“Markus, oh yes, Markus!” Catherine woke up with a scream as she had an orgasm. It was only seconds later did she realize that she wasn’t at her home or in her bed. And that the cock moving in her, and giving her the best orgasm she ever had, wasn’t her husband’s.

She didn’t know how, with everything that had happened to her, and her son fucking her on and off most of the night, but she had somehow managed to fall asleep. And she only awoke as her son’s cock released another load into her. It must be a strong one, as it woke her up. She didn’t know what time it was, as it was still dark outside.

Now as much as she hated to admit it to herself, and to her great shame, but her son, her very own son, was giving her the best fuck she ever had. Not her husband Markus, but her own son. Liam was fucking her hard and rough, how she loved it, enjoying the huge cock within her - something he didn’t get from his father. Something Markus wouldn’t entertain, he was a true romantic, believing that women should be treated with love and respected and not used as some kind of slut. In fact, this was what made Catherine fall in love with Markus in the first place.

But like every woman, she had needs, needs that Markus wasn’t giving her. She wanted her husband to dominate her, to use her like a two piece slut, to use her for his own needs and fuck her hard and rough as possible. But no matter how many times she asked him to, Markus wouldn’t give it to her, saying he wasn’t that kind of man. The only reason Catherine didn’t find another man to give her what she needed, was because she was loyal and she really loved him and give her their children, and she couldn’t throw that away for nothing. So she put her own needs aside, to stay with the man she loved.

For the last twenty-four hours though, it awakened her needs again to be used. Don’t get her wrong, she hated that she was being raped by strangers, and part of her hated being fucked by her own son. But part of her was enjoying the roughness of it all, being used by man and to her great shame, enjoying being fuck by her own son. She knew that incest was wrong, but in that case, why did it feel so right at the same time. Her son’s cock felt as it was made to fit in her pussy, to fuck her the way he was. She was in turmoil, she didn’t know what to think at the moment.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her son’s voice saying,

“Oh my God! Mom! Look! The tubes have...” but he was unable to bring himself to say the word, but Catherine saw it. She was lactating.

****

**_o0OoO0o_ **

Before he said that, Liam was somewhere between dream world and reality. He was consciously aware that he was fucking his mom, but at that moment they won’t in some abandoned barn fuck, they were elsewhere. His brain had them back home, at his school, and every other place he had once imagined fucking her at.

Since he hit puberty, he often thought about his mother in a sexual way, and who could blame him. His mother was what many would call a MILF, a mother I would like to fuck, she was hot for her age and had huge breasts, anyone would love to fuck her. Liam often wanked off thinking about her. He knew that thinking such things meant to be wrong, but he was a teenager going through puberty, and had a smoking hot mother, so of course he sometimes thought of his mother like that. You give him a person who had a hot mother like his, and they didn’t have sexual thoughts about them, and Liam would either call them a liar or a gay. As at some point in their life, they would have thought of their mothers like that at least once.

Since he hit puberty, he often day dreamed about fucking his mother, even his sisters too and who could blame him, they were hot. He dreamt of fucking them in so many different ways, one was like this, his mother tied up as he fucked her in her own bedroom.

Now if hearing his mother yell out his father’s name out when she orgasmed when he cummed in her, didn’t snap him out of it, and back into reality, his next discovery did. The gear that Catherine was wearing on her breasts was pumping out what Liam knew as breast milk.

“Oh my God! Mom! Look! The tubes are...” Liam couldn’t bring himself to say the word, but Catherine saw it. She was lactating.

Catherine thought to herself,  _ ‘How can this be happening?’ _ She knew any woman could be made to lactate but she always thought that it took days, even weeks before such a thing to happen. Then she remembered Doc and his syringe. _ ‘Sweet Jesus, what have they done to me?’ _

Before she could ponder the question further, she heard Liam confirm the obvious, “God, Mom, they’re milking you.”

It was just about an hour later that Doc and Andrew returned to see how things were going with Catherine, and seeing the jars filling. They were happy to find their guest producing milk. Although it was about half a jar, it was enough for them for now.

It seemed that they got what they wanted, as they removed Liam’s restraints and placed him in a chair, where is cock was now softening, and moved to Catherine and changed her restraints. Now she was no longer hooked up to the milking equipment, but instead she was fastened into a neck and head harness. While still bent at the waist, her body now arched up so her chest pushed forward and she was forced to look up at the rafters.

This new position allowed Andrew to pull up a little stool next to Catherine, which made it easy for him to access her milk-filled breasts. Andrew wasted no time and pulled one of Catherine’s swollen tits to his lips. Liam watched as his mother’s milk ran down Andrew’s chin and onto his bare chest. Liam was ashamed at the thought that he wished he was in the man’s position, so he was feeding off his mother and not Andrew.

Before switching over to the other teat, Andrew looked over to Doc, who was just about to slide his cock into Catherine’s pussy, “This is some good shit, Doc.”

Liam could see his mom struggle against the restraints. Not only was the position they had her in highly uncomfortable, Andrew was now manually milking her, and he wasn’t being gentle. Liam could only watch in shock, fear and list, as the darker shade around his mom’s nipples were pinched and pulled down, causing milk to squirt out everywhere.

“You definitely know your shit, Doc. We got one hell of a milker here. Massive flow from massive teats. Just how I like ‘em.” Andrew laughed as the milk sprayed onto his chest. He pulled a tit up to his lips to get another quick suck in, “This cow could feed three or four calves with these milk-bags.”

The Doc wasn’t as rough as the others, in fact he was fucking her as it was a normal thing in the world, and within a few minutes of fucking the restraint woman, he unloaded his own cum into her. As the Doc removed his cock from Catherine, Andrew wasted no time taking his place and ramming his cock into her roughly.

As Andrew was fucking the mother, Doc walked around and pulled on Catherine’s left breast, causing milk to spray into his hand. He tasted it, “Yes. Nice and sweet. I do believe I have the recipe just right.”

“You know Doc, we’re being awful hosts.” Andrew said as he pulled out of Catherine once he unloaded his load.

“Oh how so?” Doc asked in interest, wondering where his partner was going with this.

“The young man has been here for a few hours and we haven’t even offered something to drink,” Andrew explained as he walked up next to Liam and patted his head, “I think we should offer him some of his mother’s milk, don’t you think?”

“You know what, that’s an excellent idea.” Doc admitted to Andrew.

With a smirk, Andrew led William to his mother’s breasts and put one of her nipples into his mouth, and told him to suck it. Fearing what would happen if he didn’t, and partly out of lust too, Liam began to suck his mother’s nipples. To his shock, after shocking it for a few moments, a sweet taste of milk came out of her breasts. He always thought that breast milk would be sour, but it was sweet and tasty, he couldn’t help but keep on sucking.

Catherine couldn’t believe it, whilst she hated that the other asses did it to her, she was enjoying that her son was doing this to her. It was soft and nice, and she was enjoying it a lot, it reminded her of when he and Gabriella. _ ‘What is wrong with me?’  _ Catherine was asking herself, _ ‘Why am I enjoying my own son doing all this to me? This can’t be happening to me.’ _

But it was, she couldn’t help but moan in pleasure as her son was sucking her breasts. As she did, Doc said, “Well, well, looks like we have a real pervert here, it would seem she is enjoying her son a bit too much.”

“I think you are right, she does seem to be enjoying her son.” admitted Andrew.

Catherine could only mourn at this, unable to deny this, as at that moment, she was enjoying her son way more than she should. He was gentler than the others. Before she or anyone else could say anything else, they looked over at the barn doors, when they heard someone come in. All but Catherine. It was Edward and Jake, and he had three others with him, and Jake seemed to be holding something in his arms, to Liam it looked like it was a baby. One was clearly a friend of theirs. The other two were not. Seems they had abducted another two women, one being carried by the other man.

Liam noticed immediately the naked woman’s large hanging breasts as they flopped about as she was pulled into the room. They were covered in bruises. It looked to Liam like they had been stretched out of shape. The other looked like she was in her young teens, around fourteen to fifteen years old, she was wearing a black and white pyjamas, she had red hair that went to her shoulders, and unlike the other woman who had huge breasts, the teens were around C-Cup.

Looking down at the first woman, he could see more bruising on her upper thighs and cum running down her legs. Her long hair covered much of her face so Liam didn’t realize at first that he knew this woman. It was his older sister, and looking at the teen, he realized that she was his twin, and so that meant the baby was none other than Rose.

Liam recognized the same glassy eyes and that distant look. It was the same look his mom had back in the minivan, but only it seemed that his sister was much more gone, she was looking around the room in a daze. But he was thankful that his twin hadn’t been touched yet. It wasn’t until she heard Liam call out her and her sisters name that she looked at him, “Jessica! Gabriella!”

Jessica didn’t know how long it was since she was raped, every was in a daze, it was like she was in a dream or something. As it didn’t feel it was real. For a while she was in a helicopter, then she was in the back of a sheriff car, where they were led to an old barn in the middle of nowhere. She was pulled into the barn where she was shocked to see her mother in restraints, as her brother sucked their mother’s nipple, where it seemed she was enjoying it if her moans were anything to go by.

Her already fragile mind couldn’t understand what was going on, why would her mother and brother be doing this. Were they being forced to do this, and if so why was her mother seemed to be enjoying what Liam was doing to her. It was enough to shut her mind down, and all she could do for the next few minutes was to look around the barn.

She only snapped off it briefly when she heard Liam call her and her sister’s name, “Jessica! Gabriella!”

****

**_o0OoO0o_ **

Jessica didn’t know how long it was since she was raped, every mine was in a daze, it was like she was in a dream or something. As it didn’t feel it was real. For a while she was in a helicopter, then she was in the back of a sheriff car, where they were led to an old barn in the middle of nowhere. She was pulled into the barn where she was shocked to see her mother in restraints, as her brother sucked their mother’s nipple, where it seemed she was enjoying it if her moans were anything to go by.

Her already fragile mind couldn’t understand what was going on, why would her mother and brother be doing this. Were they being forced to do this, and if so why was her mother seemed to be enjoying what Liam was doing to her. It was enough to shut her mind down, and all she could do for the next few minutes was to look around the barn.

She only snapped off it briefly when she heard Liam call her and her sister’s name, “Jessica! Gabriella!”

“Here you go, girly.” Edward gave her a shove forward that caused her to fall to the ground, as Gabriella was placed onto the floor. “We told you we were taking you to your mom and brother.” Jake and Ben both laughed.

Jessica looked over to her brother and tried to smile but she couldn’t. Her brain was unable to comprehend the hell she had somehow entered.

As she looked up, Jessica saw that one of the men there was smiling as he said, “I hope everything went well?”

“It went well enough,” Edward explained with a smirk, “boring on the way there, but we sure had some fun coming back. Ain’t that right, Sweetheart.”

With that, Edward stretched her left breast up to his mouth, and sucked it. Jessica knew now not to fight it, but she couldn’t help but let out a whimper, which seemed to trigger the new guy, Ben, to do the same. She could see Liam watching them, as the two men seemed determined suck the breast milk from her breasts.

“What’s happening? Jessica! Gabriella! Is that you? Gabriella!? Jessica!?” Jessica heard her mom call out to her and Gabriella.

As she was forced to her hands and knees, she watched as her head was set free so she could watch Edward jack-hammering his cock in and out, all while he was pulling back on her breasts. She felt a great shame, as there was nothing she could do to stop all this.

As for Catherine though, she was caught up in what was going on in front of her, she realized that she was free of all the restraints. This was the first time since they had been brought here.

Her first instinct was to try and make a run for it, but she knew that she could never leave her son and daughters behind. She would have to think of something else. At that point in her life, she realized that she had never felt so helpless. As she couldn’t think of a single way to help herself or her children, they were stuck here for these bastards to have their sick fun with.

All she could do was reinsure her eldest, by saying, “It’s going to be alright, Jessica. We’ll get through this.”

While his mom’s gesture was in the right place, Liam had to wonder if the punch from Andrew was worth it. As Jessica seemed incapable of understanding anything at that moment.

Still in pain from the punch, Catherine felt someone reaching from behind her and roughly grabbing hold of her breasts. Catherine looked back over her shoulder to see Ben, who Catherine immediately recognized as the man from the gas station.

“Guessing you should have given me some sugar back at my store, huh Tits?” Ben asked her with a smirk, as he forced his cock into her pussy, as he continued playing with her large swollen breasts. Milk continued to squirt everywhere. Catherine looked down to see small white puddles forming below her.

Being raped herself, that didn’t stop Catherine from thinking about her daughter and everything she had been through these last few hours. And, she knew it wasn’t going to get any better any time soon.

“Are you going to try her out or what, Jake?” It was Edward.

Jake looked over to Doc, as if to get permission. Doc made a gesture with his hand that looked as if he were swiping at a fly. Jake smiled and soon took Edward’s place, and pulled his trousers down and begun to fuck Jessica. Edward wasted no time and was soon fucking Jessica’s face. Everyone could hear the sounds a cock makes when it is being pushed in and out of someone’s throat.

It wasn’t long before they finished their fun with Jessica, when Andrew said, “Alright you lot, let Doc see the girl and heal her. We’ll have all the time we like over the next few days to play with her and the rest of them. Let them rest for now.”

All of them agreed with this, as Doc began to heal Jessica, using some of his own special made drugs to do so, the others were getting dressed. As the Doc was healing Jessica, and the others were getting dressed faced his father and said, “Father, I would like your help with the boy, there’s something I want to discuss with him about.”

“Oh and what is that son.” Andrew asked with interest.

“I would like to wait until it is just the three of us father.” Edward informed his father, not wanting to let his plan out just yet.

“Alright son.” Andrew told his son, interested in what his son was planning for the boy. Out of all of his family, he was proud to say his son was one of the twisted of them all. Some would say this was crazy, as some of the things Edward sometimes would come up with would make normal people sick, for the Jackson’s though, it just made things even more interesting. And so he and his son dragged the naked teen to the other end of the barn, where they entered a room where they could talk without the others hearing them.

****

**_o0OoO0o_ **

Liam wasn’t sure what these guys wanted from him, but knew that it would most likely not be good. But at the same time, he was worried for his family, and so as the men were taking him to another area of the barn, William asked, “Are Gabriella and Rose okay?”

“Oh they are fine,” Edward reassured the teen, “they are in a medically induced coma, they just need the antidote and they’ll be fine.”

“What about mom and Jessica, will they get pregnant because of you a lot?” Liam asked worried, wondering how his mother and sister would handle this if they did get pregnant because of them.

“Don’t worry kid they won’t get pregnant by me,” Andrew informed him, “Doc gave us a drug that made sure that unless we have the antidote, we can’t make women pregnant. You on the other hand, you could get your mother pregnant if she isn’t on the pill.”

The mere thought of getting his own mother pregnant seemed to turn him on, liking the idea of his mother having his baby. This is something both Edward and Andrew could tell by the look in his eyes, and smirked at this, it was something they wanted to do with their own mothers.

Either way, Edward wanted to put things back on track, and told the boy, “Now listen up boy, when we wake your sister up tomorrow, I want you to rape your twin.”

Now Andrew now knew what his son was up to, and it was getting interesting, he would love to see this boy to rape his own twin sister. But the thing was how was he going to make the boy do such a thing, as he wouldn’t think that William would do such a thing. And he was right.

“WHAT!?” asked a shocked teen, did these assholes really think that she would rape his own twin, no way on earth would he do that. Sure, he would be willing to fuck her or Jessica if he could, but he would never hurt his sisters by raping them like these bastards wanted, especially his twin. “Why the hell I would hurt my sister by raping her? That’s something I would never do.”

“I thought you might say that,” admitted Edward, “so if you don’t do it we’ll rape you until you agree to do it. And if that doesn’t work, we’ll rape your sister the most ruthless way possible in front of you until we kill her.” Andrew now understood why his son wanted him here, he needed his son to rape the teen to show him his place. While he wasn’t into it like his son was, he knew that some men needed to be shown who was in control.

“I. I don’t believe you.” Liam told Edward, not believing him he would do such a thing, sure they were rapists, but he didn’t think they were killers, nor he would rape him. “I’m a male, and I don’t...”

Edward placed two fingers onto the boy’s mouth to silence the teen, as he said, “You think I wouldn’t rape you because you’re a male, don’t make me laugh, we have done this many of times before to show the men who was in control. But I think you won’t believe me anyway, so...”

And with that Edward pushed his fingers into Liam’s mouth, which made the teen gag. Liam nearly went cross-eyed watching the fingers slide in and out of his mouth, unable to believe that this was happening to him. He whimpered as he felt Edward’s digits rubbing his gums, pushing under his tongue and then across it.

“Now, suck boy or else.” Edward informed the teen, and out of fear William started to suck the two fingers, which was now rubbing along his tongue. It felt odd and wanted to stop, but knew that if he did, it could become much worse for him. As he sucked the thick fingers in his mouth, to his great shame, his cock was getting hard again.

Edward then pulled his fingers out of the teen’s mouth, where William begged, “Please, no more ... I’ll do anything, but I can’t rape my sister, I just can’t.”

Edward then slid his hand down to Liam’s hips and reached around and cupped the big round ass globes, squeezing the muscles. Where he smirked darkly as he said, “Oh I think I’m going to enjoy fuck your ass, it is nice and tight.

Edward’s hands slid back across Liam’s hips, and then reached down and groped Liam’s crotch and balls, which caused Liam to shout, “PLEASE STOP!” and tried to back away, but Edward pulled him back.

“Nooo ... don’t.” Liam groaned as the tall Sergeant used his left hand to gently squeeze Liam’s cream-filled nuts. Liam closed his eyes for a second, still not believing this was happening to him, and then opened them wide when he felt a hand on his dick. And was using the index finger and thumb of his right hand to slowly stroke the length of Liam’s teen cock. “OH! Oh shit, pl, please stop, huh...” Liam panted, to his great shame he felt his cock harden and the build up of cum, as at any moment he was going to explore and there was nothing he could stop it.

Edward squeezed the tip of Liam’s dick and then drew gentle circles with his index finger across the plump head, lightly scratching it.

Edward let go of William’s cock, but not before noticing a wet spot where he had been rubbing the cock-tip. He smirked at this, while the teen himself is against this, like everyone he faced before, the body often betrays them. The mind might not want it, but the body often does. From Edward’s point of few, whilse being gay or sight is something you were born as, the rest of it was something the mind is programmed at birth to like or dislike in one form or another, be it from the parents or from society itself. For himself, while he wasn’t gay or bi, he just enjoyed the sex with whoever he could fuck, be it male or female. And as for morals, like with the rest of his family, to him they limit a person to what they were able to do.

Either way, Edward gestured down for Liam to see the wet spot, where the teen gulped and thought to himself, ‘Shit this can’t be happening to me.’ Edward then forced William around and faced the barn wall, where a low bench was.

Liam looked over his shoulder as he watched Edward walk over to an old desk and open the drawer, where he removed some latex gloves and what appeared to be a tube of lubricating jelly. He thought fearfully, ‘Oh shit, is he going to stick his finger up my butt?’

Liam was worried, because within the last year since he hit puberty, whenever he showered and soaped up his ass and slightly entered his asshole with his finger, his cock would become rock hard. He was already more than halfway hard thanks to that dang teasing of his dick. Now he was afraid he might get fully hard, and he had no idea what would happen.

William heard Edward put on the gloves with a snap of latex. Edward then walked over, and kicked Liam’s legs apart while Andrew put his hand between William’s shoulder blades and forced him to bend at the waist and put his hands on the bench. Edward’s cock was throbbing, as his pre-cumming at the thought of what he was about to do to the teen, as he looked over the spread-eagled teen and ass globes.

Edward put both hands on each ass globe with a smack and spread the globes revealing a pink tight hole. “Father could you hold these for me?” Edward asked his father, pointing to Liam's ass cheeks. Andrew just smirked as he reached over from William’s right side and grabbed the ass globes to keep them spread apart.

Edward picked up the tube of lubricant and squirted the cool jelly into William’s asshole, which caused him to gasp. “Oh, that feels slimy.” Jason mumbled. Then he felt Edward’s finger lightly circle his butt hole. “Oooohhhhhhh...” Liam moaned to his great shame, as his body betrayed him as it enjoyed the feeling. Edward smiled and then began to tease the opening, producing more horny sighs from the young teen. Slowly, delicately, Edward’s finger entered William’s hole, spreading it open.

Liam felt his ball sack begin to tighten up and his balls churning as his cock began to swell. The thick finger slowly entered his tight hole sliding up until it reached his prostate causing Liam to grunt. Liam’s cock expanded to rock hard against his belly while Edward slowly worked his thick finger in and out of the hole, fiendishly massaging his prostate. Liam had never felt anything like it. He could hardly think. All he could do was moan. The finger fucking went on for about five minutes sliding in deep and massaging Liam’s prostate while his throbbing cock began to leak and a glob of cum dropped with a splat onto the cement floor. A few times he was able to manage to call out for him to stop, but he wouldn’t.

Edward smirked as he noticed the boy’s excitement. Liam felt the finger pulling out, he barely registered what was going on when suddenly, he felt a hot spongy tube pressing against his butt as it pushed and stretched his now loosened up manhole. Liam’s brain registered that he had to stop what was about to happen. He was about to protest when he felt a stinging slap on his ass cheek, where he yelped into pain, breaking what little concentration he could muster after the attention his hot butthole had just received. He yelped again while the mushroom head of Edward’s dick popped into his hole. The cock inched up his tight pink chute as Edward continued to smack his ass cheeks with both hands.

Liam grunted and whimpered, before he shouted, ““Geeeze, pull out of me man! PLEASE!”

Liam attempted to stand up, but Andrew immediately put his hand on his right shoulder and pressed back down. Meanwhile, he stepped over the bench so he was facing the flustered red head. Andrew skinned back the foreskin revealing a purple head and grinned at Liam bringing it close to his face. William’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“Oh no ... no no no...” Liam cried out as he smelt the unwashed cock as Andrew rubbed it along his right cheek and lips. While Edward was sliding his thick brown cock in and out of Liam’s hole, the teen felt the Sergeant’s balls slapping against his big white ass globes. He let out a groan. ‘Why, why is this happening and why is my cock so hard!?’ Liam thought to himself with great shame, he hated this so much, there was nothing he could to stop the rape of his ass, but he his body was turned on by this and that what he hated the most.

Andrew then grabbed the teen’s head and tilted it back up to face him, at this moment Liam’s mouth opened as he moaned again from the thrusting cock up his butt. Andrew seized this opportunity and quickly popped the head of his dick between the teen’s lips. “Gggmmmpphhhh!” gurgled a surprised William. Andrew began to push his thick cock into his mouth. Liam had the dumbest expression on his face as his eyes watched the thick cock slowly slide into his mouth, inch-by-inch until his nose was nestled in Andrew’s musky pubes. The thick bush of wiry black hair was all he could see now. All Liam could do right now was whimper again.

As Edward slid his thick brown cock in and out of Liam’s stretched hole his groin slapping the round ass globes, he reached around and began to grab the teen’s pecs and massaged them, and then pinching the big pink nipples. Liam groaned in unwanted, helpless surrender. He heard Edward whispering in his ear “Yes, that’s it boy take my cock like the bitch you are,” while the cock pumped deep up his butt. Andrew was jabbing his thick cock into Liam’s mouth and also muttering “Oh yes, suck boy, suck it good.” The cock up Jason’s butt pistoned faster and then suddenly he felt Edward plunge very deep and grunt and then he felt pulsing hot cum shooting up his butt.

“MMMMPHHHGGRRRFFFUUUUGGG!!!” Liam realized his butt had just been filled up with another guy’s hot cum!

Edward removed his cock from the boy’s hole with a pop. Liam felt sticky come run out of his hole and down his legs. Andrew pulled his thick brown cock out of his mouth. Liam gulped in fresh air and then whimpered “shiiiiitttt...” He was too stunned to move quickly. Andrew helped Liam stand up and led him over to the desk.

“No, dammit! Not again!” he cried out as the thick cock stretched open his hole. Ruiz laughed and grabbed the discarded jockstrap from the floor. He shoved it in Jason’s mouth, causing the big blond to go cross-eyed as he realized he was now chewing on something soaked with his own sweat and pre-cum. Sanchez pushed his thick cock in, stretching Jason’s hole while he grabbed Jason’s big pink nipples and began to pinch and twist them. Jason looked down and watched Sanchez play with his big sexy pecs and sensitive nipples.

Before Liam knew that was happening, Andrew pushed the teen back to lay down on the desk on his back. Here Edward grabbed William’s wrists, pulled them over his head and held them tight. Andrew grabbed Liam’s legs and brought them up pressing his thighs so his legs were bent and pressed against his chest. Before Liam even knew what was happening, he felt Andrew’s thick cock head pressing against his hole.

“Unnngh...” He looked at the bushy hair in his armpits, smelling his own ripe odour and then back at Andrew’s fingers as they diddled his chest. Once his cock was balls deep, Andrew began to grind his groin between Liam’s legs muttering “That’s it boy, take my cock like you did with my son.” Andrew began to piston the fat cock deep in and out of the hole while pinching and twisting Liam’s pink tits.

Liam was in a haze of helpless and shameful horny lust. These guys had total control over him, turning him on against his will. He looked down to see his dick stiff as a board and dripping. Andrew saw where Liam’s eyes were looking. He smiled wide, and reached down and began to jack Liam’s hard cock as he fucked his own thick brown cock in and out of the teen’s ass.

Liam groaned. He writhed under the touch of Andrew’s fingers. His legs attempted to lift off Andrew's shoulders, but no, all they could do was gently squirm with the most pathetic and submissive of little kicks. Suddenly, William felt his balls pull up and move to the side of his cock shaft as he began to groan “Damn it, no, I’m gonna cum...” Whoosh! Whoosh! Splat! Splat! He shot ropes of cum covering his belly and chest with the sticky white goo. Andrew soon began to wheeze and then he shoved his cock in deep and Liam felt pulsing hot squirts deep in his hole. “Awwww ... fuck.” he moaned.

Andrew pulled his fat cock out of Liam’s hole. Then he helped Liam stand. Liam thought this was the end of it all, but he was wrong, Edward pushed him onto his knees where Edward pushed his cock into his mouth and fuck it. This lasted for the next hour, where either one of them was fuck his mouth or his ass, and making him cum either by a hand job or one of them was giving him a blow job. Either way, by the end of it all, all Liam wanted to do was to die, to make it stop. In the end, he unwilling agreed to rape his twin so that this could all stop, so that he didn’t have to feel aroused at what these bastards were doing to him. He couldn’t take it anymore.

Before he left the room to return to his family, Edward told him, “So you know if you don’t make it enjoyable tomorrow, not only well we rape you again about it’ll be much worse, and it’ll be in front of your family too. Then we’ll rape and kill them in front of you, leaving you alive knowing that their deaths were your fault, as all you had to do was do one simple thing but you didn’t. Do you understand?”

“Yes...” Liam answered in a whimper, having no strength at all left in him, just enough to return to his family.

**_o0OoO0o_ **

Once William had returned to his family, he curled into a ball next to his mother and cried himself into an uneasy sleep, for what happened to him and knowing what he was forced to do when he woke up. But he knew that for them to live, he was forced to do what he was going to.

As for Jessica, she was slowly healing from what had happened to her, she didn’t know what the black guy gave her, but she was already feeling better, although still feeling the pain of it all. She couldn’t believe what happened to her, never in her life did she think that she would be raped and be in this kind of situation. It had only gotten worse, apart from her brother, her whole family was here, and that her mother had been raped too. And just an hour ago, her own brother was taken away, and with the way he was brought back, with cum around his face, and coming out of his ass, he too was raped too. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Sure she was healing from what they did to her, but she was his big sister, and by rights meant to protect him, and yet she failed him. She didn’t know what she could have done, but she felt that she had to do something to protect him.

As for their mother, Catherine felt even worse than Jessica, she was the mother of the family, and out of them all she was the one that meant to project them all, and in the last twenty-four hours or so, she had failed herself and her family big time. Sure she knew deep down there wasn’t much she could do, but it didn’t stop her feeling like this. It was even worse as her own son was not only forced to fuck her, but he was also taken away and raped by these bastards.

She felt a great shame as a mother that she couldn’t do anything to stop this, whilst it was bad enough for a woman to be raped, it was ten times worse for when a man gets raped. Being raped by a woman is bad enough, it was worse when a man is raped by another man. People believe that because they didn’t have the tool to rape a man, a woman couldn’t rape a man. But there were drugs that could force a man to have sex with a woman, and use toys to play with them, when a man don’t want to have sex with a woman and in her mind, that is rape.

When it was a man doing the raping, it was worse, as apart for the drugs and toys that a woman could use, they also had real cock. Cocks where cum could get into the mouth and ass, and that’s even worse for a man, for the feeling and the taste. And it is even worse for when the man in question was straight, as they won't be ready for such things.

Catherine had no idea how her son was feeling, she felt trouble herself, along with being ashamed, weak and fearful as to what was going to happen next. She could only think that it was much worse for Liam, all she could do was with Jessica, was to hold him, and ensure they were there for him, and it would be all fine in the end and they would never leave him. And within the next hour mother and daughter were asleep, not knowing what morning was going to bring.

**_To be Continued!_ **


	8. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six._ **

_ 11th of June 2017: Old Farm Barn. _

It was the following morning, and Liam, Jessica, and their mother Catherine were still asleep, although it was a restless sleep, because of what happened to them the night before. As they were having nightmares as to what happened to them, and in Liam’s case, what he would be forced to do when he wakes.

Liam, Jessica, and their mother Catherine were rudely awakened by Andrew, who kicked them awake. “Wakey, wakey, it’s morning and you need some breakfast before we continue our fun.”

When Liam, Jessica, and Catherine opened their eyes, they saw a tray with some cereal and toast, along with tea and coffee. Seeing that they were hungry, they decided not to fight over this, as it would just make things harder for them, and began to eat the breakfast that was laid out for them.

But as they were eating, Andrew, his family, and Doc, were having a meeting on what they were going to do, “So after we have the brother rape his twin sister, what should we do next? I would like to have a go at the girl myself.”

“While you might want to fuck her, I have a better idea I want to use.” Edward informed them, “I was hoping we could fuck with her in another way.”

“Oh? What are you thinking of?” Andrew asked his son, wondering when his twisted son got in mind.

“As Jake said last night, twins meant to have a tight bond,” Edward reminded them, before going on, “I was thinking we could twist that bond more. Make it so that the only man she’ll ever want to fuck is her own brother, even though she knows it’s wrong. No other man or woman will make her happy, nor make her cum. Just her brother. I’ll bet that she’ll try and find someone over the years, but only to realize the only one for her is her own twin brother. And knowing it is sinful and wrong, she’ll either kill herself, or go to her brother to be his, to be used by him, so that she can finally cum.”

“You’re twisted, son,” Andrew told his son, “but I love it.” Then turning to the black doctor, he asked, “So Doc, for this we’ll need your help, do you think you can help Edward with his plan?”

“You’re in luck,” Doc said with a smirk, “as this was one of a few ideas I was thinking about doing to these two. But went against it, seeing that you lot would want to fuck her too.”

“What do you mean Doc?” asked Ben.

“I have an experimental drug I wanted to test on them,” Doc informed the men, “but if I used it, it would mean that for the rest of their time here, only the brother could fuck her and no one else.”

Ben and Jake weren’t too sure about this, as they wanted to be able to fuck the girl themselves, as they loved to fuck them young. So they were against the idea, at least for now, once they were done with their fun. But Andrew and Edward were fine with this, as they enjoyed fucking with lives of others and doing what they do to ruin lives. This could be something new to fuck up a life, and they were more than happy to allow the brother to fuck his twin sister. But in the end though, it was up to Andrew to go with the plans or not, seeing he was the oldest there, and in charge when Alexander wasn’t there. And because of this, and liking his son’s plan, he turned and asked the Doc, “Do you have this drug with you?”

“Matter of fact I do,” admitted Doc, “I was hoping to find a way to bring it up, so I could use it on the twins.”

“While I’m not against the idea, can’t we wait until this afternoon to do this, so we can have a go at the girl first?” ask Ben, with his own son agreed with him.

“Sadly no,” Doc told them with a sigh, “as I need to give her the drug three times a day, with only the brother fucking her. The drug is meant to alter the mind, making it so that it registers who is fucking the person as the dominant partner. So that if the person fucks anyone else, it would feel wrong unless the dominant partner tells them otherwise. And I have to give it to her until she leaves to make sure that it sinks in, and she doesn’t break free from its hold. Which means none of you can fuck her other than her brother, at least until I tell you otherwise.”

“What do you mean until you say otherwise?” asked Edward.

“I’ll be running a test on her in a few days to see if the drug took hold of her; and if it has, you should be able to fuck her then.” Doc informed the four men. What he didn’t tell the men was that fucking her with toys should be fine; he wanted to be the one to do that himself, and he would do that later on.

“So we only need to wait for a few days to fuck her?” asked Ben.

“As long as the drug takes hold yes.” Doc acknowledged.

“I’m more then willing to wait as long as I can fuck her before she goes.” Ben informed Doc, as he and his son were willing to wait for a few days to have their turn. In fact, they were willing to keep the women and the boy here a bit longer than normal, so that they could have their turn at the young girl.

“In that case I’ll get the drug as well as the erection pill for the boy.” Doc informed the men, as he went to a stool where he placed his bag as he came in that day. And once he got his bag, and took out a pill and a syringe with a purple liquid in it.

Once he returned to the men, Edwards said with a smirk, “Now let’s see if they have finished their breakfast.”

**_o0OoO0o_ **

As the men walked up to Liam and the females of his family, Doc and Edward walked up to Gabrielle and began to undress her. Although he knew that it was useless, however, Liam tried to fight the other men off him to get to his sister to help her, but the men held him and his mother and sister in place. But that didn’t stop Liam from fighting, he knew that although he was going to be forced to rape her, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t stop trying to protect her.

Andrew though kicked William in the gut as he said, “Now boy, don’t think you can help your sister, nothing you can do will stop what’s going to happen to her.”

Once Doc and Edward got Gabrielle naked, Doc then injected her with the drug, so that she wouldn’t put up a fight once she woke up.

Before he could give her the pill, Catherine asked fearfully, “What have you given my daughter!”

“Oh, don’t worry, nothing that’ll hurt her,” Doc smirked, “it’s just an experimental drug I’m testing, nothing to worry about. This won’t hurt her, you have my word or that.”

Before Doc could give the pill to the girl, Edward stopped him as he pulled Liam in front of his twin sister and whispered to him, “You know what you’ll have to do when she wakes up; if you don’t, you know what will happen to you and her, understood?”

“Yeah I understand.” Liam sighed darkly, not liking the idea of what he was being forced to do, but knowing what would happen if he didn’t - their painful death. But he could see his older sister and his mother looking at him strangely, wondering what he was meant to do. All William could do was mouth,  _ ‘I’m sorry,’  _ as he looked down at his sister sadly.

And so, with Liam in front of his sister, Doc forced a pill into his mouth and forced him to swallow it; then he popped a pill into the twin’s mouth. When Gabrielle first awoke, she found it strange that she found herself naked, not only that but she was in some sort of barn. And as she got up on her knees to have a better look round, she found a hard cock in her face, and looking up, she saw it was her brother’s, who was looking down at her sadly, who mouthed to her, ‘I’m sorry.’

“Wh, what is going on Liam, why are we naked?” Gabrielle asked fearfully.

Instead of telling, the reply that came from her brother shocked her as he told her as he forced his cock into her face, “Suck it!”

“Br, brother we’re twins, th, this is -” was all she got to say as her brother slapped her, which shocked her, as he said darkly, “Don’t make me say it again, suck it.” Liam didn’t want to slap his sister, but he knew that if he didn’t and the bastards around them didn’t get their twisted fun, they would rape him again in front of them, before raping her and killing her in front of their family.

Gabrielle didn’t know what was going on, she could sense from her brother that he didn’t want to do this, didn’t want to hurt her, but was forced to. There was something going on here that she didn’t understand, she wanted to look round, but something in her twin’s eyes told her not to, and do what she was told for now. So remember the last few months with the banana she was using, the young girl stuck her tongue out and slowly began to lick the head of her brother’s dick.

The touch of his sister’s tongue on his cock, made William’s cock throb and as some pre-cum appeared on the piss-hole. The taste wasn’t too bad, but it was salty but something she could live with. Than remembering what she read in a sex magazine about sucking cock, and how to make men cum fast, she took one of his balls into her mouth and begun to suck on it. She was surprised that it was large, like an apricot.

Her brother pressed his cock against her nose, as she sucked the other one. Gabrielle found herself feeling a little dizzy. To her surprise, the smell of her brother’s cock was arousing her. Trying not to think about it like this, wanting this to end and find out what the hell was going on, she started to lick her way up her brother’s shaft. She then ran her tongue all over the head, the cleft, under the rim and into the pee hole. As she did so, she heard her brother moan in delight, she went bright red at this, realizing that it was her doing this that made her brother moan in pleasure.

But she knew not to stop, Gabrielle then felt her brother’s hips move forward and he forced his cock into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around the shaft and sucked as hard as she could, as she felt her brother hard and hot cock in her mouth. as Liam began to thrust into her mouth hard, as his hand went around her hair. She heard her brother moan once again as he was doing this, seemingly enjoying this more than he wanted. She choked on his cock for a few moments, until she got used to the thrusting of his cock into her mouth. She was somewhat surprised as she began to crave for her brother to cum, she felt hot and wanted it.

_ ‘Maybe this is how all women who suck feels,’ _ Gabrielle thought to herself as she continued to suck her brother’s cock, _ ‘to feel the cum of their partner’s cum in their mouth, to show them how they loved them.’  _ She knew it was wrong, but she had imagined for a long time how it would feel to suck a real cock, and now she was finding out. It was only a shame it was her brother’s though. But it didn’t mean that she didn’t enjoy it, not by the moans she was now starting to give.

Then remembering another thing from the sex magazine, she took her brother’s ass and pushed it, pushing his cock farther into her mouth. She bet that she was shocking her brother, and whoever is forcing him to do this, as they didn’t suspect a fourteen year to do this, but she was practicing for months for this. She knew it might be awhile before she had a real cock, but when she finally had one, she wanted to be ready for it.

She heard her brother moan once again, but this time, she also heard him say, “Oh yeah, that’s it, Gabrielle, suck my dick. Take it all, sister.” The encasement made her suck even more, as she then her him say, “I’m going to pour a load right down your throat.”

Gabrielle then felt her brother shiver, and then felt his cock swell in her mouth. He tried to thrust it into her throat, but she grabbed his shaft, blocked the pee slit with her tongue and got ready for a mouthful. He went up on his toes, moaned, as a flood of hot come shot into her mouth. Gabrielle moaned and swallowed, she coughed at first as this was her first time. But her brother didn’t pull away; instead another blast as he stroked her mouth.

“Oh sis, that was great...” and as her brother said this, another pulse and some of it ran down Gabrielle’s chin onto her breasts. Finally, it stopped. Gabrielle was shocked to find it more tasty than she was expecting it to be as she scooped up the come on her chin and breasts and licked it off her fingers. She knew it was wrong, seeing who’s cum it was, but it was her first cum and she wanted to taste it all.

Suddenly she was shocked to her senses as she heard someone say, “Why, she’s a twisted girl to enjoy that and taste her brother’s cum like that.”

That made her look round, and saw that her sister and mother were looking at her strangely, most likely shocked she knew how to suck cock. She was bright red and ashamed, as she realized that they saw everything. She was more shocked as she saw four white men, and one black man, watching her and William, seemly enjoying the show, as she saw they were naked and had hard ons too. It wasn’t too much of a leap to suspect that they men were the ones that forced her brother to fuck her mouth.

But to her shock though, she whilst she felt fear, shame, and worry, she too felt lust too. She wanted to suck her brother’s cock again, she didn’t know why. She knew it was wrong, but at the same time, all she knew was that she needed her brother’s cock in her.

Then shocking everyone there she moaned in pleasure as she said, “Please brother, fuck my face again!”

A shocked Liam was all too happy to do so, as he clamped his sister’s head in his hands and began thrusting his thick, hot dick into his sister’s throat. He just hoped that this could be enough for the bastards, so that he wouldn’t have to fully take his sister’s innocence.

Gabrielle could just get a gasp of air before her brother thrust in again. This time she grabbed his ass cheeks with one hand, as she dug her fingers in. Whilst her free hand, she opened her pussy up and played with her clit a bit. At the same time, she was getting dizzy from trying to breathe around the huge cock being thrust into her mouth. Gabrielle was too far gone to care now, as she now begun to fuck her own pussy, and the guys watching were cheering her on

A few minutes later, Gabrielle pulled her head out, and with a grasp of air, she exploded. Gabrielle screamed, “OH MY GOD, I’M CUMING, I’M CUMING.” And lost herself to it, as she kept fucking her pussy, as she felt her first orgasm with a man.

When Gabrielle found herself again, she was leaning against her brother’s thighs. William then reached down, grabbed her hair and forced his cock back into her mouth, as he wanted to cum again. This time there was no thrusting of his hips, so she began sucking harder, stroking his hot, thick cock with her aching lips. Gabrielle went faster, deeper, yearning for brother’s semen once again.

Gabrielle felt her brother tense. So she wrapped his shaft into her hand and jerked him off into her mouth. “Oh yeah sis, here it comes,” Liam moaned as he felt himself about to cum, “a huge, hot load for my little cock sucking slut of a sister.” This shocked and aroused Gabrielle, knowing that it was her that made him cum so much, and felt proud at the fact. Even if part of her knew it was wrong.

As for Liam though, he looked over to the men to see if this was enough, but only saw Edward signalling him to carry on. The bastard wanted him to fully take his sister’s innocence from her, to rape her, to hurt her. Knowing that he had no other option, he looked back at his sister, who was calming herself down from the lust, and looked at her sadly.

Liam sighed, knowing that he had no other options; to his sister’s shock he pushed her to the ground, and began forcibly kissing her. This shocked not only Gabrielle, but the rest of the family, but they began to realize that what was happening now, was part of what had happened to Liam the night before. William must have been raped and forced to do this, as the boy they knew wouldn’t do a thing otherwise.

Gabrielle was able to push her brother off her, as she said, “Liam, I don’t know what has gotten into you, but you have to know this is wrong. Snap out of it, Liam, things haven’t gone too far yet.”

Liam wanted to tell her what was going on but knew that if he did, the bastards watching them would kill them. Instead, he placed his mouth over her left breast and attacked the nipple, biting and sucking hard on it as she squirmed, as he played with his right hand. The pain on her face made it very clear that he was causing her great discomfort as his teeth dug into the tender flesh over and over.

“Br-brother, pl- please stop this, you, you’re hurting me.” Gabrielle begged painfully to her brother, wanting him to stop. But instead he gave her right nipple the same attention. She tried to push him off, but he wouldn’t budge. Instead he used his hands to pull her legs apart enough for his hand to reach between his legs. With the legs apart, Liam slid his fingers up her thigh towards her sex. It sparked renewed vigour in his sister to struggle as well as her cries, for him to stop. She kicked and screamed as his fingers reached her sex.

As William ran the tips of his two fingers up and down her dry slit, he thought as he pulled away from her tit and spit on his fingers, _ ‘Please forgive, Gabrielle, this is to save our lives, I hope you’ll understand.’  _ His mouth returned to her chest as he drove his two saliva-coated fingers deep into her folds. She screamed in anger, yelling at him that they were family, twins, as he started to work them in and out at a steady pace. The harder she struggled the harder he rammed them into her snatch.

As William was doing this, the other men were getting quite aroused by the sight of her naked body struggling on the floor. And so, they began to play with Catherine’s and Jessica’s body, be it their mouths, pussies or breasts, the more Liam played with his sister, the more they played with the other women, rougher and rougher as time passed.

“I think the bitch is ready for some cock.” Liam heard Edward called out to him.

At this, Liam pulled away where Gabrielle tried to get away, but her brother went on top of her, to stop her moving, pinning her there. “Don’t move, or you’ll get hurt.” Liam warned his sister; although she might think he would hurt her, it wasn’t. It was the men who were having fun with the rest of their family.

Either way, the way he said this stopped her moving, and so Liam repositioned himself between her legs. It only took a few seconds for him to precariously place his cock at the entry of her sex. A single thrust was all it for for him to fill her with his cock. He grunted like a rutting animal as he drew back and slammed his cock into her again and again. Then remembering one of the porn videos he’d watched once, he scooped her legs up, resting them against his shoulders as he started to fuck her harder and deeper.

As he was fucking her, Liam took a quick look over at his older sister and mother, and saw that the bastards were raping them again. He saw three of them going at his mother at the same time, filling all of her holes, as the other two men were taking his sister. And as he looked up at this, they changed positions, and only one man was fucking his mother as the other four was fucking his sister. Liam wanted nothing more but to help them, but he knew there was nothing he could do, as he knew they would kill them all if he did.

So all Liam could do was look down at his sister, and he fixed his eyes on Gabrielle’s freely bouncing tits. Her anguished cries did little to distract any of them there, although Liam paused for a few seconds. If anything, it made the other bastards all a little bit hornier, as they fucked the other sister and mother even rougher, wanting to hurt them. Liam then moved, using his elbows to brace her as he reached out and captured both of her nipples between his forefingers and thumbs. She shrieked in pain as her damn brother squeezed them so hard, that they felt like they would pop in his grasp. Liam hated himself as he pulled them as far from her rounded breasts as he could, as he knew that he needed to put on a good show for these assholes if he didn’t want them to do what they wanted, as they could kill both of them. So with a broken heart of hurting his sister, he continued to give her the pounding of a lifetime.

Tears streaked down the sides of Gabrielle’s face as her brother’s speed increased. She could feel him pulsing inside her as he got closer to filling her with his seed. It was a moment that she dreaded. She was getting no joy from the sex. She just wanted it to be over. She soon felt the warmth of her brother’s load as it emptied inside of her unprotected womb. Her body jerked as if she were being electrically shocked as each spurt entered her. It was almost as if she thought by squirming and trying to pull away from him it would keep his seed from reaching her womb. He pulled out quickly, watching the cum leak from her freshly fucked cunt. Liam zoomed in on the site of her swollen pink lips as the cum started to ooze from her.

Gabrielle was shocked to find that her brother was still hard, even after cumming in her twice already. She had to wonder how this was possible, and why he raped her in the first place. This wasn’t like her brother, he would never do this without a reason.

For Liam, he looked up to Edward who was fucking his mother with his father, hoping that this was the end of it. So that he didn’t have to hurt his sister any more. But it wasn’t the case, as Edward pulled himself off Catherine and bent to the ground as he picked a tube of lube cream, and threw it to Liam, as he said with an evil smile, “You have one more hole to fill.”

“Pl, please brother, don’t do this,” Gabrielle begged her brother, “you don’t have to do this. Whatever they told you they would do to you or us, I don’t care, just don’t do this.”

“Too late girl,” Edward smirked as his family fucked Jessica and Catherine, “your brother knows what’ll happen to you and him if he doesn’t. Oh how I love men with strong family ties, caring what happens to their mothers and sisters. They are so easy to control once you break them down and let them know what’ll happen if they don’t do what we want them to do. So get started boy, unless you want me to keep my word.”

Fearfully, Liam put some of the lube on his fingers, and forced his sister around onto her hands and knees, as he began to work the lube around his sister’s sphincter as she babbled in fear trying to get him to stop. Liam needed her to stop, as it was harder than he wanted it to be, and her begging him to stop wasn’t helping. So he slapped her ass hard, and told her darkly, “Gabrielle, shut the fuck up. This is already hard enough for me to do as it is, don’t make it any harder. I don’t want to hurt you more than I have to.” Liam begged his sister, “just shut up, so I can end this, the better.”

William continued to work his finger way past his sister’s sphincter, and deeper into her ass. Gabrielle was clenching it in fear. It hurt.

It was Edward who said to her with a smirk, “If you don’t relax this will hurt way more than it should.”

Gabrielle then felt her brother’s hand reaching under her, as he started to rub her clit in circles. His other hand squeezed her small hanging breasts and stroked her nipples, he was trying to make her relax, as he read how painful anal sex could be if the woman wasn’t relaxed enough.

And it worked, as Gabrielle was forced to relax a little by the faint beginnings of another orgasm. The finger started to slide into her ass. It slid out and came back in with more lube on it. It rotated around inside her and then wiggled back and forth. It slid in and out faster, and faster. Gabrielle began to relax, as it began to feel somewhat good now. The hands on her nipples stopped.

Her brother’s finger slipped out of her ass, and was replaced by a thumb. It hurt a little and then her sphincter relaxed as he fucked her with it. His other hand snaked back around her hips and a finger plunged into her pussy. Her mind was beginning to go with the pain and pleasure her brother was giving her, and so she couldn’t help but moan.

The thumb slipped out and then her brother started to press two fingers past her sphincter. It hurt. A lot. Gabrielle thrashed around, unable to move very much, thanks to William’s arm around her hips, totally helpless to stop the invading fingers into her. Tears ran down her cheeks, as she moaned with pain. Finally, the pain diminished. Gabrielle could feel her brother’s fingers deep in her ass, rotating and wiggling.

_ ‘OH MY GOD!’  _ Gabrielle thought. _ ‘He’s widening my asshole!’  _ Sweat popped out of her everywhere.

Soon, William’s two fingers in her were replaced by three. Although he couldn’t get the third fingers very far into her, though. And by then, her poor sphincter was getting stretched. Soon Liam slid his fingers out fully, and Gabrielle knew what was coming next. She felt the head of a cock at my asshole. Then pressure against it.

Gabrielle moaned, “No, please no, don’t, brother, you don’t have to do this...”

“Girl, you will love it.” Edward told her, as he went back to her mother and begun to fuck her ass. As the head of her brother’s cock made it past her rim. A little bit slid in. And then, pain.

“Oh god no, please no...” Her brother slapped my ass to shut up, he didn’t need this now, he needed to finish this fast. Sooner that he was done, sooner he could end all this.

He pushed a little further in and clenched my hips with his hands.

“Oh god, here it comes.” Gabrielle said to herself, through the pain.

Her brother started short little strokes into her, working his cock in. Gabrielle was desperately trying to relax. The strokes got longer and deeper. It felt like a telephone pole inside her. The pain eased. Then the pleasure started. He stroked in a lot deeper and then she heard a high five.

“She took it all, man!” she heard one man tell another.

Then Liam started to pound her, and this was when her mind finally went for her, as it felt wonderful. She could feel pussy juice running down her inner thighs.

“Oh yes, fuck me. Fuck my tight ass. Oh GOD YES! FUCK ME!” Gabrielle cried, unable to stop herself from doing so.

And Liam stopped as he lifted her one of her legs up and hooked it under his elbows. This opened up her ass even further, and more cock slid into her. Gabrielle thought it was going to come out of her throat. At the same time as her brother was fucking her ass, he began to finger her pussy at the same time.

It was strange, she was totally and completely under their power, and as much she was embarrassed and ashamed to admit, part of her liked it. A lot. She wasn’t sure why, but she put it down to her mind finally breaking from everything that has happened to her, in the short time she woke up. It didn’t help that the bastards that were raping her sister and mother, was cheering her, making part of her liking it more.

She began to relax as her body began to get used to it, but as she did, her brother must have felt it, as he withdrew smoothly. Then he rammed it back into her with a grunt, it felt strangely good, and she wondered what was wrong with her that she enjoyed it so much. As her brother went faster, fucking the hell out of her. He used his fingers to fuck her pussy, and his cock for her ass, bother was sparkling with delight.

“Oh YES, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME YOU BASTARD!” Gabrielle screamed at her brother, as at that moment, he was a bastard for fucking her like this and making her liking it when she shouldn’t.

Sweat made both of them slick as he pounded into her. Both of them were gasping like they’d run a marathon or something.

Then William leaned into her and whispered in her ear, “Get ready, sis, I’m going to fill up your ass with a huge load of hot, tasty cum.”

“Yes, you fucker, do it!” Gabrielle told her brother in lust, “Fill up your little sister’s asshole; do it, do it now you bastard...”

This was all Liam needed to hear, as he surged up into his sister one last time, as she felt his dick pulse deep in her ass. That set her off and she had the most massive orgasm in her life.

When Gabrielle started to regain her senses, she was surprised to feel that her brother was still hard in her, even though he just cummed a shit load into her. That cum, along with her pussy juices, were draining out of her.

Finally, Liam let her knees down and her let go of her. She tried to get up, but she started to crumple, unable to stand. Her brother caught and laid her on the floor, as he whispered after looking at Edward who only nodded as he was fucking Jessica now, and he said softly to his sister, with tears in his eyes, feeling so guilty at raping her, “It’s over now sis, I’m so sorry, but I had no other option. They said they would rape and kill both of us if I didn’t.”

Gabrielle’s eyes widened as she heard this; so that’s why her brother raped her. If he didn’t, they would have raped and killed both of them. As much as she wanted to hate him for doing so, she couldn’t blame her brother, as he was trying to save both of their lives by doing something he hated. As he would have never hurt her, Jessica or their mother unless he had no other option.

But this wasn’t the end of it for Liam, as the moment he had finished fucking his twin he heard Edward, who was fucking his sister with his father and cousin, say with a smirk, “Let’s give the boy a chance to fuck his elder sister. It would only be fair.”

Catherine watched as Edward, Andrew and Jake pulled themselves off her eldest, and picked her up and brought her over to her brother. Liam who was in a daze after raping his sister, hoping that it was the end of it for now, they would allow him to rest and try and get his mind around what he was forced to do. It was one thing thinking about raping your sister, but it was another thing to actually doing it. His mind was getting over the fact that he fucked his mother the night before, but now he was forced to fuck his twin.

At the moment he was on autopilot; raping his twin was a last resort in his mind. While part of him loved fucking her, doing it against his and her will wasn’t something he could handle. Not only that, but everything that has happened to him over the last day was catching up on him.

So when the bastards brought Jessica to him, and sheath Liam’s hard cock into his sister’s gaping pussy. They were going to use Jessica’s pussy to get Liam off again.

Despite everything, part of Liam’s mind noticed that his sister’s pussy wasn’t nearly as tight as his mom’s or Gabrielle’s pussy. Of course, she did have a baby recently and of course, all the recent use and abuse from these bastards. Regardless of all that, hating that he was forced to do this, it still felt good.

As Edward was doing his part rocking Jessica, who was in shock, back and forth, he looked at William and told him, “Don’t worry, kid. Your sister will be fine in a week or two. Hell, we’ve treated her way better than Ben’s own daughter. How many kids have you put in Gina’s belly?”

Hearing his daughter’s name, Ben looked up from Catherine’s right breast and smiled. Milk ran down his chin. “Two. So far. And Jake put one in her too, and she is having his second child. But she’s still young and healthy. And we still have her sister, Lucy, to breed yet, which we’ll be doing in a few months once she turns fourteen.”

Despite everything, Liam was able to come again, and Catherine found kneeling in front of her son, licking her children’s cum off her son’s cock.

When she finished, Andrew gave her next command, “Let’s see some mother-daughter-daughter love, starting with the eldest, Catherine.”

Catherine tried to be gentle as she reached up and lifted Jessica’s breasts, seeing that although the fucking doctor was able to heal her the night before, she was still sore as she winced in pain. Up close, Catherine could see every detail of the bruising and stretch marks. Catherine could only imagine the abuse these poor breasts had endured the night before.

As much as she wanted to charge them and scratch out all their eyes, Catherine knew that would be a wasted effort. She knew she needed to give them what they wanted. For now. As if she didn’t, she knew they could easily kill her and her family.

Catherine leaned in and covered Jessica’s mouth with her own. Lips locked, Catherine’s tongue was soon flickering around inside her daughter’s mouth. Jessica pushed her mother away in shock, but Catherine whispered to her, “Jessica, don’t fight this; who knows what these bastards would do if we don’t play along with them for now?”

As much as she hated it, Jessica knew her mother was right, they already hurt her for the hell of it and raped everyone in her family other than her own daughter, because she was a baby, and Gabrielle, who was asleep. But they had Liam rape her as soon as she woke up. She realized they would do whatever they wanted for their fun. So she pulled her mother back into a kiss.

Catherine allowed one of her hands to slide down her daughter’s belly, ‘till it touched the red curls between Jessica’s legs and casually slid a finger along her slit. Catherine pulled from the kiss and slid to her knees, as she began to run her fingers along her daughter’s pussy, feeling for her clitoris, where she then began to rub it making Jessica gasp in shock. As she suddenly felt aroused at what her mother was doing to her.

Jessica felt her slit start to become wet, and felt an orgasm building up. As her mother continued to stroke and flick her clit Jessica couldn’t stop a low moan of pleasure from escaping her mouth. “Oh mother.” she moaned in embarrassed pleasure.

Jessica felt her knees buckle as an overwhelming pleasure clenched her belly causing her to cry out. When she became aware of her surroundings again, she heard one of the men commenting to her mother, “Would you look at that. The little bitch is getting off on it. This is going to be even more enjoyable than I thought.”

Catherine thrust her two of her fingers up into her daughter’s pussy, in and out, in and out, Jessica could feel every thrust that her mother did. Jessica started to moan out in ecstasy till her pussy contracted around the invading digits covering them and her mother’s hands with her juices. Here Catherine put her mouth to her daughter’s pussy, and began to to eat out Jessica’s pussy tasting the juices flowing over her chin, and feeling her curls tickling her nose. Catherine began to lick faster and faster till her tongue was vibrating, causing Jessica to arch her back, back, crying out in passion. Jessica couldn’t believe the pleasure her mother was giving her.

The men watched for several minutes as the mother finger fucked her daughter. Even Liam seemed mesmerized, he had watched mother and daughter porn on the net, but never thought he would see it in real life. But then, the men grew restless. They wanted more.

It was Andrew who said, “Ok girls, this time both of you make love to your mother.”

Fearing what would happen if they didn’t, Gabrielle went to her mother and pushed her to the floor, and had her face pressed against her mother’s pussy. She started to lick her pussy slowly, and could hear her mother starting gasp in pleasure. As Gabrielle was doing this, Catherine slid her hand lower down and started to play with her pussy, as her youngest was licking her out, flicking her clit occasionally, then she stroked her finger along her slit.

As her sister was licking their mother out, Jessica placed her pussy onto her mother’s face, who began to lick her pussy slowly.

Jessica could feel her pussy becoming wet from her arousal, of her mother was licking the hard fleshy clitoris. Catherine was slurping up the juices that were starting to flow freely from her daughter’s pussy. As her mother was licking her, Jessica reached over to her mother’s breasts and began to stroke and pinch the nipples.

Before long, all three of the women were moaning in pleasure, as the men and Liam enjoyed the show that mother and daughters were giving them. This lasted for half an hour, as the woman took turns to eating each other out, and kissing each other.

By the end of it all, the women and William were chained up to some metal bars, whilst the men got dressed for the day. Once they were dressed, Edward gave them some information about what was going to happen.

“Now we’ll be keeping you all here for the next few days, at which point we be fucking Catherine and Jessica.” Edward informed them, shocking that he didn’t mention Gabrielle or William. That was until what he said next, “Oh don’t think I have forgotten about Gabrielle and William, William will be fucking you both at least once a day. As for Gabrielle, she’ll be taking Doc’s experimental drug, and being William’s sex toy. He’ll be fucking her at least three times a day, but other than that, he’ll be using her whenever he wants.” Than looking at Liam and Gabrielle he went on to say, “If you don’t, we’ll be raping her, and I’ll promise you that we’ll not be nice about it. So when you’re not fucking your mother or older sister, when you are horny, you’ll be using her however you like. Do you understand?”

“We do.” Liam and Gabrielle said together, both of them didn’t want the assholes touching Gabrielle. So if it meant that Liam had to fuck his twin, it was better than the men there, as who knows what they would do to her.

“Not only that, but your twins and Jessica’s baby will be with me for a short while each day.” Doc informed them, Jessica tried and argued about this, saying that no one was going to be touching her Rose. But Doc kicked her in her stomach and sneered, “Oh I will be, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Not unless you want me to kill you both.” This shut Jessica, not wanting her child to be killed.

“Now someone will be back in a few hours to give you lunch,” explained Andrew, “and then about four o’clock, we’ll be back here to have some fun with you. Whenever Doc has some time today, he’ll be coming for the twins and the baby, for whatever he is planning. So until later, have a good morning.” Andrew told them with a smirk, as without another word the men left the barn.

_**To be Continuted!** _

**_To be Continued!_ **


	9. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_ **

_ 11th of June 2017 - Old Farm Barn. _

It was late afternoon, and Liam, Gabrielle, Jessica and their mother Catherine, were in shock as to what happened that morning. Gabrielle was in her mother’s arms, rocking back and forth, unable to believe that her brother could rape her like that. She couldn’t bear looking at her brother, not only because of what he did, but because he somehow made it, so her body enjoyed it. At first she hated him, but that was until her mother whispered in her ear what happened to him the night before, where he was raped and most likely told that if he didn’t do what he did, something much worse would happen to them. While hearing this, while she still couldn’t look at him, she could forgive him in time. Nothing was said during the whole time, the only time that something was said was when Ben brought them food for lunch.

Jessica feared for her own daughter; she wanted to make sure she was okay and to feed her. Which Ben was happy to do, seeing that he didn’t want to be known as a baby killer. And just before he gave Rose to her mother, he placed a pill into the baby’s mouth; moments later she awoke crying. Here Jessica was happy that her baby was crying, as it meant she was alive, and once her baby was in her arms, she began to check her. Once she knew that her daughter was safe, or as safe as they can be at the moment, she began to feed her.

It was around three in the afternoon when the black man known to them as Doc arrived; without a word he went up to Gabrielle, chained her, and pulled her away from her mother. He then walked up to Liam, unchained him and dragged both of them to the centre of the barn, where he gave Liam a pill to make him hard again and injected Gabrielle with his experimental drug again. “Now you know the deal, you need to fuck each other, or the others will rape the hell out of your twin. Remember, be rough and do as you like to her; if I think you’re not doing this, I’ll have the others have their fun with her.”

Knowing that there was no way out of it, Liam told his sister, “Bend over and grab your ankles, I want to see your tits swing.” Fearing what would happen to her and their family if she didn’t do this, Gabrielle did as she was told.

Liam stared at his sister’s pussy and exposed anus before shoving her onto the floor. As he did, he told her, “Stay perfectly still sis! I’ll beat you if you move!” Gabrielle knew that to save her and their family, her brother would do it, even if he didn’t like doing this to her. She felt him spreading her legs with his hands until she was almost in a split position. He started to finger her pussy while he spread her ass cheeks open wide.

“You have a pretty anus, too. I can’t wait to hurt it.” Liam told her, playing the part of the bad guy, as he smacked her left ass cheek as he spoke, then the right one. She screamed and tried to move away from his hand, she knew it was hopeless, but it was basic instinct. The body would move if you don’t want to get hurt, and Gabrielle sure didn’t want to get hurt.

“I didn’t tell you to move!” Her brother told her as he abused her ass cheeks.

“Now, I told you not to move, but you did. So I have to punish you. Now if you try and move again, I’ll thrust my dick into you dry. So, don’t try anything unless you really want to hurt.”

Putting his sister’s legs back together, she would be steady on the floor, he raised his hand above his shoulders and brought it down hard onto her ass. She wailed in pain as he brought it down again and again. By the time he was satisfied, she was crying hysterically, and the globes of her ass were bright red.

Once he was done, Liam spread his sister’s legs apart until her thighs burned.

Liam rubbed lube that the Doc gave him over Gabrielle’s ass and asshole and pussy. “I’m going to enter you now. I’ll take you in your pussy first. If you don’t climax within twenty minutes, I’ll take it as a sign that you’d rather me be in your asshole.”

He positioned his raging hard-on outside the entrance of his sister’s pussy and thrust swiftly. Gabrielle screamed as her cunt stretched to accommodate her brother’s cock. Liam thrust deeply into her cunt a few times before picking up speed. After only three or four minutes, his cock was like a jackhammer in her cunt.

“Do you like that, bitch?” He thrust especially hard a few times, but his sister didn’t answer; instead she only cried in pain. “Yeah, I knew you would!” He kept it up for another ten minutes before pulling out.

Gabrielle was crying again, as her pussy ached. She knew that her brother didn’t have much of a choice in this, but yet he seemed to be into this too much. “Time to tackle the anus. Spread your legs wider, I want to slap it a few times.” Liam told her.

Gabrielle shook her head in agony. Her ass still burnt from the spanking he had given her. She couldn’t take any more pain.

Liam saw things differently, however, he knew that if this didn’t happen, things could become worse for all of them. So he braced himself as he spanked her with his open palm a few times.

Gabrielle immediately spread her legs. Her ass was already sore, and she didn’t want to deal with more pain. Liam was going to fuck her there and then, to get it over with, but Doc give him a belt and told him to use it on her. So taking a few deep breaths, he administered ten slaps to her exposed asshole with the belt, and ten to her clit. She was screaming in pain by the time he was ready to enter her asshole. Liam wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he found himself hearing his sister screaming in pain as he hurt her.

He entered her with one finger, and twisted it around. Gabrielle moaned as she realized what was to come next. William entered another finger and another, into his sister.

“I’m ready, are you sis?” Gabrielle didn’t respond. “I’m going to bury myself in your ass, you little tease.” He quickly brought his hips back and thrust into his sister’s anus. She screamed as her anus muscles were forced open. Liam moaned loudly, as once again, he entered his sister’s ass.

“Yeah, baby! Oh, you are so tight, so fucking hot!” He thrust back and forth a few times before he picked up speed. There was a part of him that hated that he was saying and doing this to his own sister, but there was a bigger part of him that was enjoying this. These bastards that kidnapped him and the others were turning him into some sort of monster, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. “This is what you need, baby! Oh, little sis, you are so fucking tight!”

Liam’s hips moved faster and faster, harder and harder. Gabrielle tried to move with him to reduce the pain, but it was no use. Finally, she gave in to him and let her ass be raped again. She stopped trying to fight and tried to focus on something else.

Liam, however, was in heaven. He pulled out completely, startling his sister, and pushed her onto the floor. He moved about to put her in a doggystyle position and started to play with her clit. “You haven’t felt one little bit of pleasure, little sis? Not even a little?”

Gabrielle shook her head no; unlike the night before, she felt nothing but pain.

“That is too damn bad.” Liam told her, a bit upset that his sister wasn’t feeling anything. He knew she might not, but he still hoped that she would. “Don’t worry, maybe doing it doggy style, might help you. Just concentrate on the rhythm. Think about my big dick and your little asshole, and how much you want to cum.”

Liam slid into her, more easily this time, and continued drilling away. Gabrielle closed her eyes and tried to think of somewhere else she would rather be. William noticed his sister’s absenteeism and started to fondle her breasts with one hand and her clit with the other. He was relentless.

“I’m not going to cum until you do.” Liam told his sister, as he wanted to make her cum.

Gabrielle finally gave way to the pleasure and concentrated on her body. She let the waves of pleasure of her brother’s fingers wash over her. Liam started to really thrust hard, and expected Gabrielle to scream, but, instead, she was moaning. Not a moan of pain, but of lust. Liam continued to drill into her ass and play with her clit.

“You’re going to cum! I can feel it!” Liam told her as he felt her pussy contract as her first orgasm of today engulfed her. Liam let loose as well and let his orgasm come crashing down hard.

He spouted wave after wave of jizz into her ass. When he came down from the high of a prolonged orgasm he pulled out of his sister. As he did, Gabrielle fell into his arms, spent.

“How are you sis?” Liam asked his sister as he hugged her, feeling some regret, and some pleasure at what he had done. But at the same time wanting to comfort his sister.

“I, I’m fine bro,” Gabrielle told her brother with some discomfort, “give me a few minutes to get myself together.” She didn’t want to let on that she enjoyed it more than she wanted to admit it, as she knew that it was wrong in so many ways. But thanks to whatever that black bastard gave her, she was enjoying this way too much and wanted more of it. Not only more, but with her own brother, it had to be her brother to do her. And she had no idea why.

“Now, now, that’s enough of that,” Doc told them as he pulled them apart, “we have a busy day today. Now put these on and be ready to leave, and don’t think about running.” Here he threw some rags for them to put on as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at them. He wasn’t foolish enough to think that it was just him; they wouldn’t do something to escape.

As the twins were putting the rags on, Doc went over to Jessica to get Rose from her. But Jessica tried to keep Rose to her, not allowing her daughter to be taken away from this man, as who knows what he would do to her. “Let go of Rose, I won’t allow you to have her, let go...” Jessica tried to tell Doc, but all she got from it was getting it by the butt of the gun, leaving a bruise on her check.

“Listen bitch,” sneered Doc, “I’ll be taking the girl, and unless you want yourself and your family, and your daughter, to be hurt and killed. You’ll let your girl go, as I promise you, you won’t like what comes before your death. The Jackson Boys have no problems hurting you all, especially the baby girl. If you think I’m sick, you have no idea what they are willing to do. So hand over the girl, and everything will be fine for you all.”

Jessica wanted to fight for her daughter, what mother wouldn’t, but she had to think of the rest of her family and her daughter. If this Doc character was right, these Jackson people were much worse than she first thought, if they were willing to hurt and kill a baby. And she feared what they would do to them before killing them. But she knew that the first thing that any mother would do is live, live so that she could get her daughter away from this, even if it meant she would die. For now she had to think of a way out of all this. So with overwrought with worry and guilt, she handed over her daughter to the bastard.

Doc then looked to Liam and Gabrielle and pointed the gun at them, and said as he handed Rose to Liam, “Okay you two, start walking and get in the back of your minivan. We’re going to go on a small trip.” Then looking at the other two he added, “You two better get some rest, as the boys will be back soon, and they’ll want their fun with you when they return.”

And with that Doc, along with Rose, Liam and Gabrielle, left the barn and went to the minivan and Liam and Gabrielle, Liam handed Rose to his twin, got into the back of it. Once the door was closed and locked, Doc got into the front and drove off.

**_o0OoO0o_ **

_ 11th of June 2017 - Underground Factory, Unknown Area: _

Liam and Gabrielle sat in the back of the minivan, unsure what to say to each other after everything that has happened to them. Both were worried though, seeing that they had no idea where they were going, or what Doc had planned for them. They weren’t sure how long the drive was, but it felt like hours to them. Before they knew it though, they stopped and heard Doc exiting the minivan, and making some sound outside, before Doc unlocking the back of the van.

Upon exiting the minivan with Rose, the twins saw that they were in a wooded area, with a lot of trees, and only a small bunker in the area. With the gun pointed at them, they were led into the small, which was empty other than a small desk in it. But when Doc got into the bunker, he went to the desk and opened one of the drawers and pushed something within it. As seconds later, the room started to move downwards, it would seem that the room was in fact some sort of lift. And as the room was lowering itself, the twins looked up and a floor was sliding across to fill the gap that the lift left.

Yet again, it felt like ages as the left kept going down, the twins were too afraid to ask Doc where they were. But by the end of it, they stopped in a huge cavern, which seemed to be carved out and was full of construction steel beams, with metal plating floors. Getting off the lift, William picked up the courage to ask, “Where are we Doc?”

“We’re at my lab.” Doc told them, as he lead them to a door that was built into the walls of the cavern. As they walked through the door, Liam and Gabrielle found themselves in a huge laboratory. The walls were covered with many shelves, full of books, equipment and ingredients, and on two of the walls, there were two flat screens with data that the teenagers couldn’t figure out. And there were two doors within the room, leading who knows there. There were a few tables in the centre of the room, with not only more books, equipment and ingredients, but also some laptops and some strange experiments. And next to one of the doors, there was a huge cryochamber, which was big enough to hold a person.

While Liam and Gabrielle were looking around, Doc was checking the laptops and the flat screens, as he kept an eye on the twins. Once he finished looking at his laptops and flat screens, he led them through one of the doors. This room was huge, much bigger than the last one, and you couldn’t see the roof of the cavern. Like the first room, there were construction beams all over the place, going far up in the cavern. Talking about the roof of the cavern, there were hundreds and hundreds, no thousands of cryochambers hanging in the air. From what they could see, there seemed to be people in them.

On the floor, there were a few more cryochambers around the place, some were full, others were not. And then there were some medical tables, and some strange looking pods. And like the other room, many shelves, full of books, equipment and ingredients, on two of the walls, there were two flat screens with data that the teenagers couldn’t figure out. There were loads tables in the room, with not only more books, equipment and ingredients, but also some laptops and some more strange experiments. There were some other tables that had experiments made, and chemicals were made. And there were flasks and beakers with strange things in it, not only liquids. There were also different storage devices like cupboards, desks and fridges.

“Okay you two take a seat,” Doc told the twins as he pointed to a table with chair around it, and he took the baby from them, “I’ll deal with this child and we’ll talk.”

They tried and protect their niece, but a warning shot stopped them, as the bastard took Rose from Gabrielle. And placed her in a pod, before sealing it with a glass door. Watching to see what was going to happen, they started to see smoke appearing in the pod. The twins tried to run towards the pod in fear of what was going on, but the Doc called out, “Don’t worry she is fine, the smoke isn’t going to hurt her. It is in fact part of the experiment, the vapours of the smoke makes the experiment work. As your niece will breath in the vapours, which will go through her body and slowly change her.”

“Change her into what?” William asked darkly.

“Nothing bad I promise you,” Doc reassured them, “you’ll have to wait and see what the final results are. But I can tell you that I have done this experiment many times, and other than the rare case they all live.”

“Then why do it on her if you know your damn experiment works?” Gabrielle asked confused.

“Because I only did it a few times with someone her age,” Doc informed them, “and I get mixed results. This time I believe I got the right mixer.”

“It better not hurt her, as even if I die, I’ll kill you.” Liam warned the man with his sister nodding in agreement.

“Don’t worry, if it doesn’t work, nothing will happen to her.” Doc admitted, “And if it works, she’ll be put through the second stage of the experiment.”

“Which is?” Liam asked in concern.

“I’ll tell you if the first stage works,” Doc informed him, “the first stage should take a few hours to complete. For now, sit back down, we have a few things to discuss.”

With no other option, they objectionably sat down at the table, and Liam asked darkly, “So what is it that you want to talk about?”

“I know you hate me and the others, for what we have done to you, and you have every right to.” acknowledged Doc, “And by the time I finish with you two, you’ll hate me even more. And you know what?” seeing the blank looks on the twins faces, he said, “I don’t bloody care, we are who we are, and we are proud about it. Why change who we are when we’re happy?”

“Because what you’re doing is wrong.” Gabrielle muttered bitterly.

“Right, wrong, those beliefs are in the eye of the beholder.” Doc reasoned, “What is right today can be wrong another day and vice versa, it all depends on who is in power at the time and what their beliefs are. For those who got the guts to stand up for what we believe is right, we go day by day doing so. And if we get caught and arrested because others don’t believe so, so be it. At least we lived our lives truthfully and didn’t pretend to be who we aren’t. Okay, to the outsiders we might, but that’s only so we don’t get caught sooner.”

The twins weren’t sure what to think about that, as to them it was crazy to think that way. There were laws to protect people, so that these sort of people couldn’t hurt them. But that didn’t matter at this point of time, what mattered was the here and now, so Liam said, “So what do you want from us? To experiment on us?”

“Yes, but also to prepare you.” Doc told them.

“Prepare us?” Gabrielle asked in confusion, “Prepare us for what? What about the people above us?”

“Those, they aren’t ready to be awakened yet.” Doc informed them, “They are clones, and they aren’t fully formed yet.”

“Clones?” William asked thoughtfully, “I thought that human cloning like this was illegal.”

“And after what you have seen so far, do you think I care if it is illegal or not.” Doc pointed out, “All I care about is my experiments, and nothing, not even the law well get in my way. And even if they were ready, I have plans for them, and so I can’t use them.”

“So what are you preparing us for?” Liam asked darkly, worried about what this asshole was going to do to them and why.

“The end of the world.” Doc told them simply.

Liam couldn’t help it, he laughed at this, the bastard was going to experiment on them to prepare them for the end of the world. What kind of sick joke is that? “What are you on about? The end of the world yeah right,” William scoffed at the black man, “if such a thing really was going on, we would have heard about it by now.”

“Oh please, the government wouldn’t want the news coming out, as it would cause them too much trouble.” Doc laughed at him, “No if the information that I was able to gather, they only inform the public about a few weeks before the world ends.”

“And if the world is meant to end, how and when is it going to happen?” asked Liam, not believing that man for one moment.

“By a huge meteor storm which meant to last a few days, and it would be happening at least six to eight months from now.” Doc informed them.

“Please, even if you are right and the government is hiding the fact, what about the astronomers?” asked Gabrielle, “They have some powerful telescopes, so wouldn’t they tell us about this meteor storm that meant to destroy our world?”

“At the moment only a few powerful telescopes would be able to see the storm coming,” explained Doc, “and those are run by the government. And those that aren’t, the people were paid off not to tell anyone.”

Both Liam and his sister could in fact see their government doing something like that, they were known to keep things from the country, putting it down it state secrets. State secrets that no one other than those high in the government would know about. But still it was hard to believe that their world would be ending, and wasn’t sure if they should believe him or not. Even if he should give them proof, they wouldn’t know if it was real or not, or some sort of trick. As it would be easy for some to fake data in this day and age.

It would seem that Doc seemed to realize what they were thinking, and so he said, “Listen, I know you don’t trust me, and good reason not to. But when we’re done here, I give you all the files to look over, you can have someone you trust to read over them. While you might not trust me, you can trust me on one thing, I wouldn’t be testing my experiments on young children like your niece. I might be a monster, but I am not like the monsters that the Jacksons are, as I have my own rules where they do not. My main rule is that I would never experiment on or touch young children under the age of fourteen.”

“Fine, say we believe you, and the world is ending, how long have you and the government known about this?” Liam asked darkly.

“I would say about a year and a half to two years, give or take a few months.” Doc told the teenage boy.

“WHAT!?” Gabrielle shouted in shock, “If this is true, why has the government done nothing about this?”

Doc laughed at this, as he said, “Come on girl, the government and that jackass of a president, Donald Trump, might be total fools in certain areas, but when it comes down to it, you’ll bet they’ll try and save their sorry asses. In fact, when Barack Obama was in power and found out about it, he was one of those who thought building some kind of Ark. But with the limited amount of time, and not wanting too many people to find out too soon, they could only make one or two Arks. When they’re finished, only a very small percentage of our country will be protected until it is safe to come out from.”

“If that’s the case, I bet you that if this is true, with Trump in power, then only those who have money or power will be allowed in these Arks,” William told the black man darkly, “and if there are any middle or lower classes that can get into these Arks, it’s only so that they do the dirty work so that the rich don’t have to.”

“I won’t lie, that’s very much might be the case,” Doc admitted darkly, not liking the idea of him, “sadly that’s how the world works these days. In fact, in each country, they are building their own Arks, to save much of their own part of the world. But our government didn’t end there though, now have you heard of the company Apotheosis?”

“Well who hasn’t?” Liam asked the man, who hadn’t heard of the company, “It started up about a year and a half ago, when it started to sell different kinds of artificial legs and arms, implants to go with them and other enhancement. They wanted to create gods or something like that, trying to create a superhuman. Artificial legs and arms, are the main ones, so that people who lost a limb, can get a new one. Richer you are, the better you can get. Wait,” William said suddenly, as he realized something, “are you telling me that Apotheosis was created because of this so called end of the world?”

“Yes, they were created for that very reason,” explained Doc, “in fact many things that Apotheosis have created, have truthfully been around for a long time. But because the government did not want people to have these kinds of abilities for one reason or another, they never came about, or no one outside of them knew about it. But with the end of the world coming, it would seem that they want those who might survive the storm, some way to survive whatever the fallout might be.”

“But only for those who can pay for it.” William stated darkly.

“I didn’t say that life was fair did I,” Doc informed him, “you should know that by now.”

“So these experiments want to put us through, what are they?” Gabrielle asked darkly.

“A few things that should help you should you survive the end of the world.” Doc told them.

“And if we say no and decide to try and fight you?” asked Liam.

“You can try to team up and take the gun from me, but you have two problems,” Doc started to explain, “the first that even if you work together to take the gun, my lab has defences that would knock you out before you can do anything about it. And by some luck you can get past the defences, you can’t leave the place as only I can allow you two out. So you only options are willingly accept the experiments and get some say in them, or I knock you out and do them anyway, but you get nothing other than what I decide to do to you.”

Both Liam and Gabrielle knew that they would be experimented on no matter, so they had to decide if they want to do so willingly and maybe able to get something of it, or be knocked out and be experimented on anyway. “So do you offer all your captives this offer and tell them about the end of the world.”

“Hell no,” Doc informed them right away, “as it was too early to let anyone know. Normally if we don’t keep them, we either blackmail the people or erase their memories of what happened to them.”

“So why tell us and allow us to have any say with your experiments?” asked Liam, “As you said, you could do whatever you like with us.”

“True, I could do so,” acknowledged Doc, “but the thing was I didn’t want anything from them, unlike I do with you two.”

“So what do you want in return for a say in these experiments?” Gabrielle asked suspiciously

“A distraction.” Doc told her simply.

“What do you mean a distraction?” asked Liam.

“Just say that seeing that we are getting closer to doomsday, I have plans to get ready.” Doc informed them both, “But my connections to the Jacksons and to the town, are stopping me from leaving the town. But with your help I can finally get away, and do what I need to do. And if you help me, as a reward, I’ll give you a say in how I experiment on you.”

“And how are we supposed to create a distraction for you?” asked Gabrielle, “At the moment we can’t do fuck all, as if we did, we could be killed.”

“True,” admitted Doc, “but when you leave here, I’ll slip you a data file which you can give to the F.B.I and they should give me all the distraction I need. While they are breaking up the Jacksons fun, I’ll make it so I can make my escape. So tell me, well you help me out?”

William and Gabrielle both that there was no question about what to do, they either help the bastard out and get some say in what is about to happen. Or they don’t help and they get experimented on anyway, and don’t have a say and who knows what the asshole will do to them. So with a defeated sigh, William said darkly, “Fine, we’ll help you. It’s not like we have any option in the matter.”

“Good, now let’s start the fun.” Doc chuckled sinisterly, as he leaned over and said, “Now here is what I’m thinking of...”

**_To be Continued!_ **


	10. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final pre-written chapter, from here the updates will take a while, seeing how I'm a slow writer so don't expect an update for a while. So you know, I had other plans for baby Rose, like making her into a teen, but because of the rules on the site I first posted this on, I couldn't do so. As the site is based in Canada and they have a law that prevents people from writing sex with those under fourteen, but fourteen and over is fine. As for ageing someone from a child to fourteen years old, that's a bit of an unknown, so the Webmaster of the site says I can't do it and so I was forced to give up on the idea.

**_Chapter 8_ **

_ 11th of June 2017 - Underground Factory, Unknown Area: _

The next few hours were the most interesting and painful of the twin’s life. Interesting, as they learned more about why he was doing all these experiments. It would seem that the upcoming meteor storm was coming from another galaxy, and there were many who feared what would come with it.

Some of the experts thought that the storm would destroy the planet as they knew it, and killing almost all of humanity. But there also was some like Doc who thought that destroying the planet as they knew it, and killing almost all of humanity, was the start of it all.

Some believed that the meteorites would carry a deadly disease, and others believed that the meteorites might be carrying something that could mutate all life on Earth, from the basic animals all the way to the human race. So that normal humans could return to the bottom of the food chain.

It was because of these possibilities, that Doc was doing so many experiments, not only because he wanted to, but also to save those who survive the meteor storm. He was not doing this for noble reasons; he wanted to save them so that he would have someone to experiment on once the world ended.

Both William and Gabrielle knew there wasn’t anything they could do to stop him from doing what the Mad Scientist wanted to do to them. They could either be forced to take part, and feel nothing but pain and have no say. Or they could willingly let him have his way, and get something out of it, so with no other option, they agreed to willingly take part in his damn experiments.

Of the two of them, Gabrielle was the lucky one, as she had the fewest experiments done to her. The first thing that Doc did to the teenage girl was to put her into one of his medical pods, and transform her into a hybrid Wolf-Girl, with black fur with red highlights.

There were a few injections too, one of which was of millions of nanites; which meant to enhance her physical performance and her senses, like hearing and smell. Doc also informed them that in some experiments, for some unknown reason, the nanites altered the person's body enough to give them special abilities. He suspected that the reason this was that, as with the other experiments that he did on the past test subjects; the nanites combined with them to give the person new abilities.

Gabrielle didn’t tell her brother this, as she wasn’t sure if it was connected or not, or if it was the drugs she was forced to take. But she couldn’t keep her mind off him, all she wanted was for him to fuck her and to control her like the bitch that she had became. And she was more than happy to give herself to her brother once she became the new Wolf-Girl, seeing that it was when she had to take the next injection that she was meant to take. She made it out that she only did it because there was no other option, but she gave herself willingly to Liam because she wanted to not; because she had to.

After a good fuck, she was made to transform from Wolf-Girl to human, and human to Wolf-Girl to make sure she could. The first few times she wasn’t able to, so she was put back into the medical pods where Doc altered the DNA a bit more until she could. After the last treatment that Doc did to her was to give her new eyes. He removed her old ones and replaced them with new ones. These new eyes would allow her see in the dark, see far way off in the distance, as well as a few other things. The main pain for Gabrielle was from getting new eyes, and from having her skin being changed into a hybrid Wolf-Girl and back again, over and over again.

Now for William, it was different, while he didn’t have his body altered to be some kind of hybrid like his sister, that didn’t mean that his body wasn’t altered somehow. While his sister was becoming a Wolf-Girl, both of his arms and legs were removed and replaced with new regrown ones, but these new limbs were a bit oversized and were heavier than his original ones. Because of this, Doc put some drugs into Liam to make his body bigger and stronger, so that he could use them better. Doc informed the young male teen that it would be a few days before the body would get bigger, and that the arms would like normal.

Not that Gabrielle minded too much, while the limbs looked like real ones, the new body looked so much sexier with all the new muscles and the slight increase in height. That made the sex that occurred after she became a Wolf-Girl so much better. She loved to feel his strong body fucking her so roughly, how his new sized cock was remorlding her ass and pussy so that only he could use them from now on. He had very little control over his new body. Although she wasn’t going to admit to it she was ashamed that she was enjoying what was happening to her.

Doc informed them that the limbs were from a project known as Project ARMS, that he worked with Apotheosis, as a specialised weapons designer for the army. The new limbs were nanomachine implants, and they were able to shift into tools, weapons and shields. Because the limbs were nanomachine implants, his whole body was full with more nanites than his sister, and unlike his sister, they can do much more. Apart from enhancing his physical performance and senses, they can alter not only his arms and legs but his whole body. The nanites in the ARMs would adapt to situations that William could find himself, and so making so that he could become even stronger.

Then Doc not only replaced Liam’s eyes, but he carefully removed part of the boy’s brain to put in a brain implant in. The brain implant was to allow William more memory, as the new eyes would record everything to a chip.

The video could be downloaded to a laptop, from a neck implant that was on the back of his neck. The eyes could not only see in the dark and afar, but they could collect data. When activated, it would seem to Liam that he was seeing things in a Head-Up Display, and would be able to gather detail by scanning his surroundings. Doc suspected that in time, thanks to the nanites from ARMS, the eyes could be altered and do much more.

When they asked why Doc did this for William and not Gabrielle, Doc simply said he wanted her to be a scout and him something of a war machine.

Apotheosis had done their own experiments with Project ARMS. So he didn’t know how many that are out there with ARMS and what they could do. Not only that, but he had a few people around the country with ARMS, some of them had powerful ARMS.

So it was better for Gabrielle to be made as a scout/hunter, someone who can go in and sneak about and gather information and not be seen and able to get food and such. While he was made into the fighter, someone who can use the information his sister gathered, and have the power to do what was needed to be done and protect his family. The way Doc saw it, if they survived the meteor storm, they would need such a pair to live on, as it would be a different and dangerous world. Everyone is looking out for themselves, and most likely turn on each other if they have to.

As much as the twins would want to say otherwise, they knew that as long as there was some sort of society with law and order, and people were able to get what they needed, things would be fine. But without law and order, without being able to get your everyday things with ease, but needing to search for things to live for another day.

Well, the twins knew it would be chaos, and they would most likely have to fight others to live another day in one form another. Whether it was to keep what you had for yourself, or to keep others from raping and killing you, or many other reasons. So the way that Doc was dealing with them was the best thing to do, even if they hated it.

Now as for the experiments; they were told that they would be allowed to pick what things they wanted to change, but that was part of a lie. All they could do was pick what their nanites could do for them. For Gabrielle, her’s were limited to things like healing, speed and strength and they were already being used for that. There wasn’t anything else Doc could think of to add.

But she asked Doc for something that would help her in scouting and hunting. Skills such as lockpicking and computer hacking, along with sneaking and healing other people.

Now as for William, with his ARMs he could adapt to situations that he could find himself in.

There wasn’t much more Doc could do for him. He had no idea what the nanites would do when they adapted to help William. He had a few ideas for the twins. He was able to create a personal digital interface, in the form of a hologram computer. This would not only allow Liam deal with the data he gets, it would allow him to collect the data from Gabrielle’s nanites which make things easier for them. That way everything that she learned on her scouting missions could be downloaded to him. With a little adjustment to the nanites, he was able to allow Liam to download the nanites into others and allowing them to gain information and a few basic skills and create a telepathy link to his family. And with nanites programmed to alter his ARMs, Doc had no idea what would happen with his hologram computer idea of theirs.

After long hours of pain from the experiments, the twins were recovering from what they have been through that day. They were told that until now, the only reason why they hadn’t felt weak, or as much pain as they should have after what was done to them, was because of the nanites within their body. Now that all the modifications were done for them, Doc made it so that they would feel weak. This was so that the twins couldn’t use their new abilities against him or the Jacksons. At least once they were free, they could do whatever they wanted, but for now Doc couldn’t allow them to escape or hurt them.

As they were resting and having something to eat, they heard Doc say, “Now let’s check on your niece, should the experiment work, she should have changed by now.”

Before the twins could ask what the changes were, Doc left them to follow him. As they got the cryochamber room that Rose was in, before the twins could ask what the changes were Doc left; leaving them to follow him. As they got the cryochamber room that Rose was in, and the pod that Rose was in, they saw that nothing happened to her. Not that they won't be happy about this, because they were, but they thought something would have happened. Doc look sad at this, as with a sigh he said, “Shame, it would seem that she is one of those who have the gene to prevent this experiment from working.”

“What do you mean?” asked Gabrielle.

“Well I was hoping that she would become a teenager, and after some work, would have memories to act like one.” explained Doc.

“You sick twisted bastard!” they said at once, but thankfully seeing that nothing happened to Rose. “Why would you do such a thing to a baby?” Gabrielle asked the black bastard, not understanding why he would do such a thing.

“Simply put when the world ends we’ll have to repopulate the world,” the asshole told them, “and depending on the fallout of the storm, we might not have enough adults to do so. So I knew we would need other ways to do so, not only have I got clones to help, but I’m planning to turn babies into teenagers so that they can help.”

“You sick bastard.” Gabrielle hissed darkly at the black bastard.

“I might be, but if there’s so few people to breed, what other option do we have?” Doc defended himself, “It’s either I do this or our race will slowly die off if we’re not careful.”

As much as they hated to admit it, they would need to find another way to repopulate the world to keep the human race going. 

“Now, I want to run a few more tests on you two to make sure things are running fine, before I have you two fuck each other again before I put the two of you in the cryochambers for the night.” Doc informed the two of them.

“But I, I thought we would be going back to our mum tonight.” Gabrielle told the bastard.

“Oh please,” Doc laughed, “do you think after what I did to you two I would send the two of you back so soon? Please, not only do I want to make sure your bodies adjusted to what I have done, I want to watch your brother fuck you over and over again without those Jacksons getting in the way. Not only that, but I want to make sure you can move about without too much pain, without the nanites dulling the pain. And trust me, you two are better off with me than you are with your sister and mother, the Jacksons have some plans for them. And if you were there, you would be involved, no matter what I say to them.”

As much as they wanted to be with their mother and sister, the twins didn’t want to be part of the Jacksons so called fun. Sure they felt guilty leaving their family to their fate, but after what they have been through that day, they didn’t want to be in any more pain. It's not like they were getting away scotch free, no, William still had to fuck his sister, fucking her rough as possible and such. So they won’t escaping anything, instead, they just changed the type of torture they were going through. Not only that, during the sex between the twins, the Doc joined in by using toys. 

It wasn’t much, but Gabrielle was happy that she didn’t have to have the black man’s cock in her, it wasn’t like she was racist, she had a few coloured friends and even had a crush on one of them. But right now, as much as she hated to admit it, she didn’t like the idea of any cock being in her other than her brother’s. She thought that she would hate him for raping her, but instead she couldn’t get enough William’s cock. All she could put it down to was the tumor of what happened to her that she was like this, she couldn’t think of any other reason for this. She just hoped she could recover from this once this was all finished.

**_o0OoO0o_ **

_ Meanwhile with the rest of the rest of the family: _

Whilst William and Gabrielle were being altered beyond anything Catherine and Jessica could think of, Catherine and Jessica were being raped and used by the Jackson’s. During which time, the two women meet up with the final Jackson’s male, Alexander, he was the oldest of them. He was tall, with black hair and was the most muscular of the lot. It would seem that he was the mayor of the local town called Jackson Town, named after their family. Catherine realized why they were able to get away with all that they have done, they own the town and could make the lives who go against them hell, even make people disappear. She knew that there was no way to stop them.

Alexander was the roughest of the men, making up for the time that he missed so far. He used both Catherine and Jessica at the same time, if one of them didn’t have his cock in them, they would have either his finger or some sort of toy. Neither of the women knew how they were still sane and not as badly hurt as they thought they should have been with the way these men treated them, the only thing that they could think of was the drugs they were given. Catherine suspected that they were some kind of new drugs to keep them sane or healthy so that these bastards could use them as they wish, what good in using toy’s if broke one of the men told her when she asked about this.

For most of the day when they won’t getting raped, they were worried about Liam and Gabrielle, seeing how they hadn’t come back yet. They were worried what the guy named Doc was doing to them, as he said that they should be back by evening. It wasn’t until Alexander informed them that whatever that Doc was doing to them was taking longer then expected, but they should be back lunchtime the next day or at the very least evening as long as nothing goes wrong. 

But Alexander informed them that they shouldn’t worry about William and Gabrielle, but they should rest up for the evening, as they were going to have a long night. This brought new worry to them, seeing how they were raped most of the day, the women were worried about what the bastards were planning to do to them next.

That night the two women were blindfolded and taken elsewhere. When the blindfolds were taken off, Catherine and Jessica found themselves in some sort of club. There music, waitresses who were half naked serving drinks and food to men and women who were wearing masks. One could say this could be a normal adult club if it wasn’t for what was happening around them, there were men and women without masks being forced to do whatever the masked people wanted. 

They saw men and women giving other men blowjobs, and men fucking men and women. Catherine and Jessica saw one man trying to fight back, but the guards there, forced the man and beat him before making him bend over a table so that the other man could fuck him. It was like that all over the place, the masked doing whatever they liked to the unmasked, no matter what their sex was. Mother and daughter feared what was going to happen to them.

As they walked through the club, they feared that they might be forced to do such things, serving either men or women. They were led towards a stage where an orgy was going on for the entertainment of the masked people. When they were taken through a door next to the stage, they wondered if they were going to take part in that. It wasn’t until they were forced to undress and stand next to the stage did they find out what was going to happen to them.

Alexander, who was also masked, walked out onto the stage once the orgy was done, where he made an announcement, “Welcome ladies and gentlemen, I hope that you are having a great night.” here there were many cries of acknowledgement at this, showing that they were having a great time. “Now, I’m happy to announce that I have something new, I have two new women who’ll be with us for a short while, they are a mother and daughter pair.” 

Here there were cries of happiness and excitement, they couldn’t wait for fuck them. “Now, now, calm down you lot, you can use them later if you want, but later on.” The masked people started to clam down, but there were a few boos seeing how they couldn’t fuck them now, “But before that though, I want to entertain you first. It has been a few weeks, but tonight I’ve decided that for your entertainment, we watch a mother and daughter being fucked by my Great Danes.”

Once again there were cries of happiness and excitement, but Catherine and Jessica were frightened by this. They wanted to run, but Jake and Edward were behind them, stopping them from escaping. “I know that you are excited by this, so without a further ado, let’s bring them out.”

And with that, Catherine and Jessica were forced onto the stage and onto their hands and knees, there were many cheers and clapping at this. But there was much more cheering and clapping as six Great Dones came onto the stage with their tails wagging, two of them were standing behind the women.

Catherine felt the dog passing his snout between her thighs, where it’s head began to move up and down slightly and from side to side. The dog began to lick her juices with his long pink tongue, the juices were there thanks to the damn pills that the men give her so this would happen. The dog lashed over her, parting her labia and slashing across her clit, which swelled and stood out from her sex, but the dog wanted more.

He began to burrow his long snout deep between her lips, forcing his nose inside her. “No, stop this, I don’t want this!” Catherine cried out, as Jessica screamed out in pain and begging for it to stop. Turning her head, unlike her dog, her’s were already fucking her, in the ass. But the guests watching them were cheering at all this, shouting out for more.

She was forced to move a bit to allow the dog behind her more penetration. The pulled back and licked her arse hole and her wet pussy lips, right up to her clit… forcing Catherine to moan long and loud as her own orges got the back of her. The dog pushed his nose back inside, between Catherine’s wet and swollen lips forcing his long expert tongue deep inside her again. 

And that’s when she cummed! She felt ashamed, but after the last day, she couldn’t help it, her body was really senterive right now, the smallest of things could set her off right now. The dog kept licking her as her nipples hardened and her chest flushed. And then another orgasm hit nipples… “Ooooooooooooh, Fuck yesssssss!” she wailed and her body shook with the intensity of pleasure. The guests laughed and cheered at seeing this, seeing how much of a slut she was, having a dog making her cum so easily.

The damn dog continued to lick her sweet wet pussy, he lapped up her juices which by now were flowing copiously. Now Catherine began to moan and grunt again, as his tongue did things inside her which she never thought possible. He pressed his snout against her bum hole and his tongue tip pressed against her, ‘“Ooooooh…” she moaned, as he licked her with his thick rasping tongue making her shiver and moan. 

He pushed his nose deep into her wet sloppy cunt from behind and she wailed as he licked, then she gasped, “Nhuh Owww, Nooo stop!” she cried to protest, “Ahh, no teeth! Oooh Oooow, Ooooh.” It wasn’t long before the dog had again brought her deftly to another powerful climax. But he just kept on licking, he must have loved the taste of pussy juice, as he was getting plenty, his jowels were dripping with juice and saliva.

The dog’s tongue still lapping at her sopping gash. He worked his long pointy nose deeper and deeper into Catherine’s pussy, she seemed to stretch for him, without meaning too, and his nose was deep inside her. Her large pendulous tits swung back and forth, her dark nipples hard and erect! 

“Oh fuck!” she finally giving in and moaned in pleasure, “So deep, yes oh fuck, your tongue licking inside sooo deep. Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!’ she wailed and almost immediately she was racked by another explosive orgasm.

The guest cheered so much at seeing her letting go instead of fighting it, it was amazing and so fucking filthy. The dog just shivered over her cunt and arse, licking up her copious juice, “Ooooh, yes, yes, yes!” groaned Catherine, forgetting everything and let it be, seeing how it was easier this way, “I love it! Keep going, don’t stop! Such a good doggie, Mmmmmm…” Catherine moaned, goading him on, she bent her arms and rested on her elbows, her back arched as she thrust her big round bum up and back, encouraging the damn dog to service her.

Before anyone knew it, as the guest watched the great show, that’s when the dog made it’s next move. He seemed to sense that the time was right, or maybe he simply wanted his fuck her. He quickly jumped up on top of a completely oblivious Catherine. Then he reared up and crashed down over her back, his front legs wrapped round Catherine’s waist and he gripped her tight, she collapsed with an ‘Ooooff.’ Bruce lent forward, pushing Catherine’s arms and face down, firmly into the ground, his tongue drooling saliva onto her back and neck. 

He began to hump his rear, this is when Catherine realized what was happening as she responded. “Oooooooh No!” she wailed in shock, “No!’ she shouted.

She wriggled and tried to get up, but the damn dog had her locked in a vice like grip. Pinned down, she cried in fear and panic. 

The dog’s cock had grown, mottled red and pink with an odd point at the end, and as he humped Catherine’s backside it appeared, between his upper leg and her big white bum cheek. The dog knew to get what it needed, he had to adjust his position to obtain his goal and he eased his weight back and jumped his back legs a little. 

Catherine felt his weight shift, she tried to heave herself up, but the dog wouldn’t allow it. She tried to twist free, but the dog was able to hold her firmly down, though she was on her hands and knees, again no matter how she tried she was trapped by the damn dog. And then the big strong dog, lunged forward again, pushing the weight of his upper body over her back, driving her forward. The force caused her arms to again collapse and become crushed beneath her. 

Her chest and shoulders were forced into the crumpled duvet, she squealed, and cried out in fear and pain. The dog began to thrust his hips, his tail swinging up and down as he did, Catherine, her face buried in the ground, let out an ernest moan. The K9’s cock had gotten even bigger, but he still wasn’t in her. The front row guest could just see the weird pointy tip, rubbing under her belly each time the thrust.

Now the K9 displayed just how strong he really was, without warning, with his forelegs still holding Catherine in that vice like grip, he heaved her whole body up and forward, as if she were a rag doll! Then she was again unceremoniously thrust back down, her head and shoulders, pressed firmly into the duvet, but now her arms we stretched out beneath her body, pinning her immobile and helplessly on the floor. 

Fortunately, she had managed to turn her head and luckily for the guest, she was facing them. Her face was flushed, a look of panic, terror even in her eyes and yet a realisation that she was helpless, and completely dominated by the big powerful dog. This was what they have been waiting, with Jessica’s dog, the damn thing just went into fucking the woman, no matter what the handlers tried to do. But with this dog, it gave them a great show and they wanted more of it, so they cheered this K9 on.

“Aaaah, ooww, ah, ah, nooooo!” She squealed, as her eyes grew wide in fear and pain, “Oh, no, no!’

The guests in the front were now able to see the dog's big red and pink cock. In that mighty movement, the K9 had got her where he wanted her and from Catherine look of horror and surprise, his cock was now embedded in her wet and sopping cunt.

The guests gasped as they watched, it had finally happen, Catherine was having sex with this dog.

Catherine, wriggled, as best she could, trying to break free from the K9’s grip, but it was no good, crying now, and repeating over and over “Oh no! Oh no!” The dog’s head, was drooping over Catherine’s back and head, he moved his hips like a jackhammer, thrusting his mighty doggy cock deeper into her cunt, his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth, drool running from his jowls.

Catherine’s hair was now matted and wet, her back was soaked with his saliva. The damn dog continued to fuck her, he humped her, mounted on her back using her like his bitch, with each swing of his doggy hips, the base of his cock came into view, and by christ it had got big. Way thicker than a man’s. For what seemed like ages, but was in fact just a few minutes, the K9 pounded her.

He didn’t slow down or reduce the intensity of his fucking, after a while, Catherine slowly stopped chanting ‘no,’ and trying to free herself. She seemed resigned to her fate, she just sobbed and puffed her cheeks out and caught her breath in short sharp gasps.

And then, to her horror and with a look of shame, she let out an involuntary grunt, ‘Uuuugh,’ as she groaned, her voice guttural, lust filled, “Ooooooh, God help meeee,” she sighed, barely a whisper, but the guest could hear her. And then, she grunted again, long and low “Uuuuuuuugh.” 

The K9 sensing something, increased his pace, powering his hard, thick cock deep inside her. “Oooooh fuck!” Catherine cried, tears in her eyes! But the guest noticed, her ass started to buck as she pushed herself back to meet the K9’s thrusts… “Nnnnaaaaagh,” she moaned, “Ooooh yeesssss!” she cried. And then she climaxed! 

Her whole body shook with the intensity, she tried to twist and turn her head, her eyes tight shut. She sucked in a great lung full of air and then let it out in a horse whispered scream, “Aaaaaauuuuuuugh!” 

By now, many men in the club was fucking one of the people there, either in the mouth, ass and/or pussy if they had a woman. As the women, they were using the toys that they had to play with the person they had, they were really enjoying the show. They were mesmerized by what they were seeing. 

Bruce was in effect, raping Catherine, but had just brought her to the biggest orgasm she ever had, second to her son that was! But the K9 didn’t stop, he just kept on fucking her, unrelenting, some times he slowed a little and sometimes he sped up. Viscous liquid started to seep from beneath the rutting pair, doggie jiz maybe or Catherine’s wanton pussy secretions, the guests didn’t know nor cared, but that second wet patch began to get bigger and darker. 

Helpless, Catherine was forced to endure the fuck of her lifetime! As she came down from the orgasm, Catherine began to cry again. Tears of shame and humiliation. But soon the shame was driven from her mind, because the damn K9 continued to mount her. 

Within minutes she started to moan and grunt as she was fucked unmercilessly. The dog was doing everything right. Catherine regaining some composure and being consumed by her own sexual lust, started to call to him, to encourage him, urging him to fuck her. 

“Ooooww!” she crooned, “Oooh you nasty beast!” she moaned, “Mmmmm good boy, fuck me,” she moaned, ‘yes boy yes, fuck me, so hard, so deep, oh yes yes… good boy, good dog.” Her hips were now dancing, thrusting her big round bum up and back in time with the K9’s thrusts, soon she orgasmed again, not so intense this time but it was clear her pleasure was all consuming, she twisted and bucked, her whole body flushing red. She rode the cum for what seemed like ages.

But as the guests watched mesmerised by the show, the K9 began to slow down, his humping slacked and her began to just rock his haunches against Catherine’s behind, she seemed to neither care or mind. And then the guests saw it, it was within his sheath at first, a large bulbous swelling almost as big as a tennis ball, and then they saw it begin to creep up his shaft, a great red slimy looking lump of dog flesh, it started to inch up towards Catherine’s ravaged and sopping wet, dog cock filled cunt. Each time the K9 rocked forward the lump, moved up, until it must have been pressing on the flared lips of her quim.

And then Catherine became aware of it. She was still in a haze, enjoying the embers of her last orgasm, when she suddenly froze. She bit her lip and looked, quizzical, confused. Then she gasped! “Jesus, fuck!” She cried. “What's going on!” 

“Oh fuck no! Too big, ooww, ouch!’ She gasped, “Fuck fuck, whats that!” She started to prattle, mumbling, “Oh please no” Oh Christ! No!” Panic and fear was once again in her voice, “Ouch, oooow, fuck it hurts! No!” 

She started to breath fast, sucking in air in short sharp gasps. “Oh my god!” She gasped, “OwwwOoooh!” She screwed her eyes tight and wailed, “Aaaaaaagh, ooooooooow!’ 

The guests watched as the huge lump disappeared. She opened her eyes. “Oh god!” she whimpered, “What have you done? So full, so tight, what did you do?”

But the K9 just kept rocking his haunches back and forth. His tongue lolling and saliva saturating her back. Now Catherine began to calm down again, adjusting to the fullness. She seemed to relax and then she started to breathe more deeply, her eyes closed and she sighed loudly. “Oh!” she whispered, seductively, “Mmmmmm that’s so good! My pussy is sooo full and it feels soooo good!”

“Oh yes, such a good boy’ she crooned, “Mmmmm, my pussy feels sooo good, mmmm that’s the spot, Oh baby… keep doing it.. oooooooooooh yea.” and then she shuddered, sighing “Huh, Huh, Huh Oooooooh.” 

The guests recognised it, it was a G spot cum… Catherine’s mumbled something else, but no one caught it, but they believed that she said, “I just cum.” Then she started to rotate her bum and wriggle against the K9, as he slowly and gently fucked her with his swollen cock knot.

Soon Catherine’s was humming a series of groans, sighs and grunts and very soon she shuddered again, this time as she did she wriggled her arse urgently and the shudder was a little longer than the first. The watched mesmerised, more viscous juice began to seep, from where the genitals of the rutting pair met, the imagined it to be more of Catherine’s pussy juice as she could squirt when her G Spot was massaged.

This went on for a good few minutes, with Catherine’s G spot orgasms coming at regular intervals, each one more intense than the previous, until Catherine was delirious with passion and lust. She told the K9 she loved him, loved his big doggy cock and wanted him to fuck her forever, she had lost her mind for now, she forcibly pushed herself onto his cock fucking him now as much as he was fucking her. It was breathtaking. 

Then the K9, began to whine, he’d been pretty much silent as the whole sordid scene had played out but now he started to whine and pant. The guests watched as he gripped Catherine tighter around her waist, making her gasp and yelp “Not so tight!” The big K9 balls began to lift up and down, his tail stuck straight out and quivered and then Catherine squealed in surprise. “Oh my, hot, so damn hot.”, she exclaimed, “Oh god your cumming you beast! Fuck! I can feel it, it's boiling!’ She puffed her cheeks out, “Christ!” she panted, “Soooo much, Jesus stop, stop, you're filling me!”

But the K9 just gripped her tight and rested his big head on her back and pumped her full of his doggy jiz, his balls jiggled and his cock pumped for a good three minutes! The stream of liquid dripping from them and now running down her thighs, just increased as his seed spilled out from her juicy cunt.

Then it was over… his balls emptied and his pleasure taken, the tried to get off Catherine, he tried to pull himself back but was unable to free himself from her. The men there had to help the Great Dane. By this time Catherine realized what was happening and began to cry along with her daughter who’s dog finished a few moments before her’s.

Catherine felt sorry for her daughter, unlike her who enjoyed sex and loved to get it rough as possible. She never thought about having sex with a dog before, but after getting used to it, she enjoyed how rough the best was. Her daughter though didn’t like it as rough and after what happened to them, she just wanted to die. Catherine was also ashamed, as she just let show all these people a side of her that she didn’t want them to know, how submissive she really was.

She couldn’t think much more of this as she heard Alexander call out for the first time since the K9 fucked her, “There you go ladies and gentlemen, the end of round one and what a round it was. But we haven’t finished there, oh no, they have two more rounds for you to watch. Once they are done, you may fuck them as you liked, do whatever you like. So on with the show.”

Before Catherine or Jessica could get their minds around what was said, another dog were set upon them as another two Great Danes began to fuck them. It took another ten minutes before the last two Great Danes fucked them for about fifteen minutes. 

Both Catherine and Jessica wanted to die after this, but prayers weren’t answered that night. As soon after that, after they got cleaned up, Alexander passed them around the club to be used by the guests, where they were used in all sorts of ways. Should they try and fight back, they would be beaten for doing so. By the end of the night, Catherine and Jessica was glad it was over, hoping never to see the place as they were taken back to the warehouse that they were in. But they knew deep down, that their hell wasn’t going to end soon and as painful and fearful sleep took them, they worried what would happen next.

The only thing they knew was if they want to get out of this alive and somewhat intact, they had to let go of everything they believed in. They had to do every dirty thing to live through this, no matter what and hope that once this was all done, they can forget that this ever happened to them. As they slept, they feared what morning was going to bring them. 

**_To be Continued!_ **


End file.
